Jedi Princess
by queenbeezer
Summary: The Battle of Endor goes differently, and it's up to Leia to restore the Jedi Order.
1. Chapter 1

Characters all belong to George Lucas...

Jedi Princess

Leia watched as the second Deathstar exploded over Endor. She felt a sudden emptiness, the feeling that she had lost a part of her. She looked at the man next to her, who was tending to the wound on her arm. He looked back at her with a concerned look; he seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew." Han told her. She didn't acknowledge that he had said something. The look on her face told him that she knew something he didn't. "Leia…" he began. He placed his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes. The single tear that fell from her eye told him everything he needed to know. Luke was dead. How she knew was a mystery, Han didn't know; she had always had a strange connection with Luke from the moment they met. Han knew that he had to be there for Leia; he took her in his arms and held her close. She broke down in his arms. After several minutes Leia looked up at Han. "You were in love with him, weren't you?"

She nodded then said, "but it's not like you think," she wiped her nose, "he was my brother."

"Your brother?"

"That's what we were talking about last night. There's something else…" She was unsure how she should tell him about her biological father. In her head she thought she heard Luke say, _'Trust him, Leia, he'll understand. He loves you.'_ "…Han, our father, Luke's and mine, he is; _was _Darth Vader." Han's jaw dropped, he was stunned. Leia hung her head and began to cry again.

Han pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed her on the forehead. "It's alright, sweetheart. It'll be alright." He tipped her head so he could place a light kiss on her lips. "I love you, ya know, and nothing is gonna change that."

They were in no mood for the party. While rest of the Alliance was celebrating the victory over the Empire and the death of Vader and Palpatine, Han and Leia retreated to the _Falcon _and mourned the loss of Luke_._ Han wrapped his arms tightly around Leia as they lay in his bunk. She felt safe but no comfort. She had just found out that she had a brother, only to have him taken away. She was afraid.

One year later…

After Endor the Alliance had nothing but luck in taking down rest of the Empire. One by one planet's all over the galaxy joined the New Republic. Coruscant was the biggest challenge, but nine months after Endor it finally fell. In the three months since the New Republic took over the senate was restored, and they were building a strong and stable government. Soon after they relocated to the capital city, Han had surprised Leia, and rest of the council, by proposing to her. They were married soon after.

Leia lay awake in her bed wrapped in the embrace of her husband. Just married, three days ago, Leia finally was beginning to be happy for the first time in several years. She couldn't sleep, it was the first anniversary of the battle of Endor, and the first anniversary of the day she learned she had a brother and the day she lost him.

At first Leia thought she was seeing things; a humanoid shape, with a blue glow around it, lighting the room, stood at the door to the bedroom. She sat up to get a better look and saw who it was.

"Luke," she whispered.

"Don't be afraid, Leia," the ghost of Luke told her. "I am here with you."

"But you're dead, I felt you die."

"My body may be dead, but my spirit is one with the Force," He said. "I have come to tell you that you need to learn the ways of the Force. I will be here to guide you."

"I don't know if I can."

"You must! The Jedi Order needs to be restored and you're the only one who can do it." He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "You and your children are the hope for the Jedi."

"Luke!" She shouted, "I don't think I want children, I don't want anyone to bear the burden, or live with the danger that they can become…_him." _Han stirred behind her. She lowered her voice, "maybe the Jedi are meant to die when I do."

"Leia, there are other force sensitive's. They will need someone to guide them, since I'm not there; it is up to you, sister." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "It is your destiny."

"Destiny," she said bitterly. "More like a curse." She looked at him. "What if it's not the path I want to take?"

"Leia, the moment I touched your mind on Bespin, it became your path. But you must take that path in the light; the force is strong in you and in," he paused, "your unborn child." Leia looked into her brother's spirit's icy blue eyes. "If you don't train, then you'll never be able to protect him from the dark side."

Han stirred behind her again. "Leia, I must go now. Please think about what I said. I'll be with you even when you think you're alone." Luke then faded and the room was once again dark. Leia didn't know what to think, or what to feel. She placed her hand on her abdomen, was she really pregnant? She closed her eyes and stretched out as she had done when Luke touched her mind. She could feel her husband next to her, his dim force signature; then she focused on her own body and she felt him, small but a strong force presence. She felt the tears fall.

Han woke hearing his wife crying. As he sat up he ran his hand up her back. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" He knew she was going to have a hard time once the anniversary of her brother's death came. As she turned to look at him, he pulled her to his lap. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"I don't know. Just when I begin to be happy…." She looked at her husband. "Luke was here."

"What?" He pulled his wife closer to him. "How is that possible? What did he want?"

"Somehow he has become one with the force," she paused for a few moments. "Han, he wanted me to become a Jedi. He said it was my destiny to rebuild the Jedi Order."

"As if you already didn't have enough responsibilities on your shoulders…" he traced her face with his thumb, "are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. What he wants me to do would cause me to give up my position in the Republic. I just can't do that. Not after all that I put into restoring it." She rested her head on Han's shoulder. "What message would it send out to the galaxy if I just suddenly got up and left to restore an order that has been dead for over twenty years?"

"You know sweetheart, whatever you choose, where ever your path goes….I'll be right there by your side." Han gave her a light kiss, when he felt her respond to it he deepened it.

During the weeks on their honeymoon, wherever she and Han went she could feel Luke's presence. She knew her brother wanted her to make a decision on her training, but she was getting annoyed with him.

"Would you just leave me alone for a few days?" Leia shouted and a few moments later she continued, "I just want to enjoy the rest of my honeymoon without you around." After a few moments of silence she began again, "Would you just go away! Dissipate, or whatever you force ghosts do…."

Han looked out of the 'fresher and saw his wife pacing around the bedroom, in what seemed to be a conversation with herself. "Sweetheart?" He asked with confusion.

She looked at her husband, then back in the direction she had been before. "Just go, Luke. Go before Han starts to think I've gone nuts!" Han walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

With his chin resting on top of her head, "He's really pressing this issue isn't he?" He glanced in the same direction as his wife and saw nothing.

Leia leaned back to her husband, "I wish he'd just go away for the rest of our honeymoon, this time is supposed to be about us, not about whether or not I become a Jedi. But he's always around." She glared back at the corner of the room.

Han suddenly felt uncomfortable at the idea his deceased brother-in-law being around. "Luke's not around when we…"

"Noooo, for that he actually leaves. But it's not long after he shows back up." Leia turned around to face her husband. Leia ran her hands through his hair and tucked it behind his ears. "Could you give us a few moments?" She sighed.

"Of course princess," Han turned and went to the living quarters of their suite.

Leia looked at Luke who was still in the corner waiting for her. "Look, Luke, all I want to do right now is enjoy my time with Han. This isn't just some vacation that we're on, it's our honeymoon. This is probably the only time in our lives that we're going to get to be like this; to be just 'Han' and 'Leia'. I promise you that when Han and I return to Coruscant I will seriously think of training. But for now, I just want to enjoy what little time I have left."

"I know this time is important for you and Han, but your son grows stronger each day," Luke told her. "The sooner you begin your training, the better you'll be able to protect him." He then faded and she felt his presence leave.

Leia's hand rested on her abdomen, for the first time she felt a tiny flutter. She understood why Luke was pressing the issue, it would be important to protect the baby, but she didn't want to be burdened with this now. This was the first time in her adult life that she had gotten a chance to relax, having secretly committing herself to the rebellion when she was sixteen while she was still attending university, then becoming a senator shortly after her eighteenth birthday and running the rebellion until just a few months ago, she was ready for a break. At twenty-four she sometimes felt as if she were a hundred years old. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt her husband put his arms around her. He laced his fingers with her fingers that were resting on her belly. She hadn't told him about the baby yet, she wondered how she would tell him that the night they consummated their marriage, they also created their first child. She leaned back into her husband's embrace, wishing things could stay this simple, and that they could go through life as just 'Han' and 'Leia' with no titles attached to their names.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Chapter 2

"Difficult is she."

"She's as stubborn as her mother."

"We must have patience with her."

Luke looked at his two mentors and his father. They really had no idea how difficult Leia could be. He felt he was getting through to her, but he knew that she would come around on her own time. Force, it had taken her three years to admit to Han, and possibly to herself that she was in love with him. "I think she still has a lot of fear," He told them. "Father, she still has much anger towards you."

"Maybe I should go to her, and assure her that it was my own decisions that took me down the dark path, that it's not that there is something wrong with our bloodline," Anakin said.

"Good idea that is. Go to her you must."Yoda said.

Obi Wan looked at Anakin, "You must be advised that she won't be too happy about you visiting. If she asks you to leave, don't fight her."

* * *

Leia and Han lay on an oversized towel on the beach. They were in the final week of their honeymoon. Han rolled to his side, propped up on his elbow and gazed at his wife. She had been so relaxed the last couple of days, most likely due to Luke's spirit keeping his distance. He ran his index finger up her side, tickling her, causing her to smile slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. He lowered his head and kissed her. "You know what I want to do right now?" He said as he trailed kisses across her jaw and then down her neck.

"Han! We're on a _very _public beach...I don't think this is the place."

"Ah, sweetheart, your mind is always in the gutter, not very princess-like."

"Mmm, must be the company I keep."

"Well, then we'll have to talk to those senators when we get back to Coruscant, I think they're a bad influence." He gave her a grin. "Actually, …I was thinking of taking a swim, care to join me?" He then gave her a swift kiss and got up.

"No, I think I'll just watch you for now." Leia as watched her husband, in his form fitting swim trunks, head towards the water. She smiled when she felt a flutter in her belly. Over the past few weeks she had gotten used to the idea of having a baby, and she was pretty sure that Han would be thrilled when he found out. She decided she would join Han in the cool water, since it seemed sitting in the sun was making her a little nauseous.

* * *

"Sweetheart," she heard her husband's voice say. She felt a cool rag on her forehead, and although it was still warm, she could tell she was in the shade. "Leia," his voice was sounding very concerned. She opened her eyes and saw her husband above her. He placed hand on her face, "Oh, sweetheart, you had me worried there."

"What happened?" She tried to sit up but was overcome with dizziness. Han helped her sit up.

"I think you were out in the sun too long, you passed out," he explained. "Do you think you can stand? We ought to get you out of this heat and back into our room." He helped her to her feet, she was still a little shaky, and so he picked her up and carried her to their room.

After helping her change from her swim suit, he helped her into the bed. He sat next to her. "Are you sure you're alright?" The look in his eyes told her that he was still very worried about her.

"Yes, I think so. I just feel very light-headed." He ran his hand through her hair and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Could you get me a glass of water?" As Han left she felt an unfamiliar presence in the room. She turned towards the presence and saw a man, about the same age as Luke was, with the same icy blue eyes. "Who are you?" As the words came out of her mouth the realization hit her. "Oh please, not now…I don't need _you_ popping in on me too."

"Leia, please, let me talk to you." He moved closer to her, but could see the anger in her eyes. "You must let go of your anger."

"Let go of my anger? Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? Darth Vader telling me to let go of my anger…Yeah very funny, coming from the man who's responsible for all of my anger," she said bitterly.

Anakin was stung by her words; he knew it would take a while to earn her forgiveness. "I know I caused you pain, and for that I am sorry." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "You have your mother's eyes, you know. But you look like your grandmother, my mother." She looked away from him. She didn't want to hear this.

"Please, just go away," she looked into her father's eyes, "I-I can't handle this now."

"Alright, but I will be back. We do need to talk."

Leia looked to the door to the room and saw Han standing there with her glass of water. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" He handed her the water and she took a long drink.

"_He_ was here."

"I thought Luke was going to stay away until we got back to Coruscant."

"Not Luke, _my father._" The way she said 'my father' made Han cringe, he wrapped his arms around her.

"He can't hurt you now. He's dead."

"You want to hear something funny? He wants me to forgive him, and then he proceeded to tell me who I look like." She put her head in her hands and started to cry. "How am I to forgive him, after what he did to you?"

Han held her close and stroked her hair. After a while he looked down at her and realized that she had fallen asleep. He gently lay her down then crawled into the bed next to her. He wished that he could take all the hurt her father had caused her in her life. He held her close before he drifted off to sleep.

_The black gloved hand pointed at her. "You're a part of the rebel-alliance and a traitor….take her away!" She was unceremoniously shoved towards the exit of the ship. She saw the dead bodies of her comrades and wished it was her. She wondered why she wasn't the lucky one to die in battle; instead she would be tortured for information…suddenly she was on the Death Star, Alderaan exploded before her eyes. Vader walked her back to her cell, "I grow tired of your games princess. It's a shame that one so young, with so much potential has to die. You're just as defiant as…" He didn't say who before she was shoved back into her cell. She felt Han take her hand as they entered the banquet hall. "So we meet again, princess. Too bad there will be no one to rescue you this time." She felt Han's hand ripped from hers. "He really is beneath you; a smuggler is no good for a person of your stature. But you've spent so much time with scum; it figures you'd go slumming."_

Leia tossed and turned in her husband's embrace. She felt him tighten his grip around her. "Shhhh, sweetheart," he breathed into her ear, "everything's going to be ok." Hearing his voice made her relax. She turned in his embrace to face him, "Bad dream?"

"No, more like bad memories." She told him about the dream. "How am I supposed to forgive the man that caused me such pain? I know I have to let go of my anger if I'm to become a Jedi, but how can I do it? And even if I can, forgive him…how will I stop myself from becoming like him, to prevent our child from taking that path…How, Han, tell me how?"

Han sighed; he didn't have any answers for her questions. He held her close. He ran her questions through his head, he wished he could help her, but he knew that she had to figure all that out for herself…except for the last thing, "_Our child," _she had said. It was the way she said it, _child,_ not children. When they had talked about the possibility of having children, they had thought maybe two or three. It began to hit him like a ton of bricks; she seemed to be tired all the time, she often refused a glass of wine at dinner, come to think of it she hadn't had a single alcoholic beverage since their wedding, and this afternoon at the beach, she had passed out. He moved his hand to her lower abdomen and looked her in the eyes. "Leia…"

She looked at her husband, realizing she had inadvertently told him about the baby, and placed her hand over his. She smiled at him and nodded. Han wrapped his arms around her tightly and crushed his lips to hers. The then released her like he thought he had held her too tight. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He placed his hand back on her stomach.

"No, I'm, we're fine." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." He moved down to her belly and kissed her there. "And I love you."

She felt a flutter, she smiled at Han. "He loves you too."

She looked in the corner of the room and saw Luke smiling at her, she smiled back. She could also feel _his_ presence but she knew he didn't dare show himself. Even though she didn't want him there, she had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to leave, so she ignored him. She was determined not to let him ruin this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 3

"Han, really I can carry a few bags," Leia said as she trailed behind who husband who looked like some kind of pack animal. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I'm fine," he grunted, "Besides what kind of husband would I be if I let you carry these bags in _your _condition?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't render me useless. I'm perfectly capable of carrying a few small bags," Leia said as they reached the front desk of the hotel. She handed the keychip to the desk clerk, who smiled at them. They then stepped out of the hotel and boarded the transport that would take them to the spaceport.

As they got off the transport Leia grabbed a few of the smaller bags and headed towards the _Millennium Falcon_ before Han could protest. Han gathered the remaining bags and followed his wife. He punched the keycode and the boarding ramp came down. "I just don't want you hurting yourself," he placed his hand on her belly, "we have so much more to think about now."

Leia smiled up to her husband, "Who knew Han Solo had a soft side." She rose up on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss before heading up the ramp. She moved into their bunk and deposited her bags and Han came in soon after.

He put his bags down and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her lightly on her neck, "You'll find I have several sides to me, Mrs. Solo." He turned her around and began backing her towards the bunk.

"Han we really need to get the ship prepared for take-off, our honeymoon has come to an end and we're on a timetable to get back." She moved over to the holocomm station and began dialing Coruscant. "I need to call Mon and let her know when to expect us." Han left her to her call while he brought up the ramp and headed to the cockpit for the preflight preparations. A few minutes later she joined him in the cockpit. "Is everything looking good?"

"Yep, a few more adjustments and we'll be on our way to Kashyyyk to pick up Chewie." He took his seat. "Better strap in sweetheart." He resumed his flipping switches and punching codes. During their two month honeymoon Han had only come to the spaceport a handful of times to check on his ship, he was glad to be back in his pilot's seat.

"I hope Chewie enjoyed his time with Malla and Lumpy."

"I'm sure the ol' furball had a good time…but I'm betting not as good of time that I had with my wife." Leia playfully slapped him. Han then requested permission to take off and soon they rose into the coldness of space. Han got up and calculated the jump to lightspeed, then sat back in his chair. "Sweetheart, you want to do the honors?" Leia took hold of the hyperspace levers and pull them back.

After their jump Han went about the ship checking the systems, Leia went to the galley to prepare them a light lunch. When she returned to the main area of the ship, she heard Han clanking some unknown thing, _'Figures he'd find something to fix,_ she mused to herself, _'when is there not something wrong with this bucket.' _She decided that it would be best not to bother him so she silently ate her lunch by herself. She left Han's lunch on the holotable while she returned to the galley. She felt the familiar presence of her brother, without turning around she said, "Hi Luke."

"Hello, Leia. So have you come to a decision?"

"Yes, I have. I'm still afraid, but I know it's something I have to do." Leia could tell by the look on his face he was trying to contain his excitement. "So when do we begin?"

"Now, we can begin now."

"Well, I guess so, as it seems my husband has found other things to occupy himself with." Luke chucked, something Leia caught quickly. "You didn't! If Han finds out, he's not going to be happy."

"C'mon Leia," he said, "How else would I get him away from you for more than five minutes?" He smiled at her, and she just shook her head. "Let's begin."

* * *

Han entered the galley and saw Leia standing with her back to the door. He moved to put his arms around her when he saw her arm outstretched and a pear floating in midair. Impressed he said, "That a pretty neat trick." His voice startled her, breaking her concentration, and the pear hit the deck. She turned around and glared at him. "Sorry."

"Oh it's ok, maybe it's time I take a break." Han could sense the tiredness in her voice. "I'm not going to become a Jedi in one day." She turned in the opposite direction and directed her voice to an empty area of the galley. "Luke, can we pick this up later?"

"I hope he's not working you too hard." He pulled her down on his lap.

"He's not, just simple things like levitation and meditation." She put her arms around his neck. "Don't worry I won't be dueling with lightsabers any time soon." She kissed him lightly, "Besides, unless I magically find one, I'm going to have to build one." Han chucked. "What? What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking if you're as deadly with a lightsaber as you are with a blaster, then I won't have to worry about you."

The jump to Kashyyyk was only a twelve hour trip from where Han and Leia spent their honeymoon, so it wasn't long before they were greeting Chewie. As soon as they exited the ship Chewie pulled Han into a back crushing hug. Han was worried that Chewie would do the same with Leia, "Hey buddy, be careful with Leia, she's uh, in a delicate condition." Chewie woofed a question at Han. "No I didn't hurt her, she's, and well she doesn't need to be getting Wookiee-sized hugs." He cocked his head towards Han and woofed again. Han's reply was a sheepish smile. Chewie then pulled Han into an even tighter hug than before and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, c'mon, you couldn't have missed Han that much," Leia said as she descended the ramp. She looked up at the Wookiee, "So where's my hug?" Chewie bent down and delicately hugged her. It wasn't the type of hug she was used to getting from the Wookiee, so she peered around him and gazed at her husband, he just smiled at her. "So, Han told you?" Chewie growled an affirmative.

After they said their goodbyes to Chewie's family they were once again on the _Falcon, _this time heading for Coruscant. After jumping to lightspeed Han looked at Leia, "We should arrive in three days."

"Three, days, she asked. "The jump here only took a day and a half, why the longer jump back?"

"Well, you see…," he started before she cut him off. She understood, on the way he must have calculated a shorter, more dangerous route. With the baby on the way, he was being more cautious.

"Chewie, tell Han he's being too over protective." Chewie growled at her and she rolled her eyes. "Oh so now I have to deal with two over protective males." She shook her head as she started to exit the cockpit.

Han called after her, "Where ya heading sweetheart?"

"I have to let Mon know about the change of plans, she was expecting us back much sooner. Then I'm going to go meditate and practice my levitation." On that note she left.

Chewie woofed at Han, "I know pal, she's a tough girl," Han said. Han and Chewie would never tell Leia that she was right about them being too protective.

On the other side of the cockpit door, Leia smiled. She would never tell Han and Chewie that she knew that they knew she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Immediately upon entering their apartment, located high above the imperial city, they were greeted by the prissy voice of the familiar golden droid and the chirping of its counterpart. "Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Solo; I trust your trip went well."

"Yes Threepio, very well," Leia answered the droid. Leia looked around the apartment, which had been just hers until the wedding; everything pretty much looked the same except someone took the liberty of placing her and Han's wedding holos around the room and the pile of wedding presents they neglected to open on their wedding day. "Well, Han, do you think we ought to tackle the presents?"

"Sure, might as well get it over with." Han wondered how many toasters Leia would make him return to the store.

He watched as Leia retreated to her office and return with a pen and paper. Handing them to him she said, "Here, I open, you keep track of who they came from." One by one she opened each present carefully. He never got why she didn't just rip into gifts, she always took her time.

"You know sweetheart, this would go a lot faster if you'd let me open some of them," he said as he picked up one of the presents.

She instantly snatched it from him, "I said, I'm opening them and you keep track of who sent them. It's easier to keep track of presents if we have our assigned jobs." She grinned at him, "Plus I like watching you get impatient when I'm opening gifts." She looked the box that she had taken from Han and inspected it for a card. "Han, where's the card to this one?"

"I didn't see one attached to it. Maybe it's inside."A strange feeling hit her as she started to open the box. She paused, unsure about this particular gift. "Well, you gonna open it and see what's inside?" She opened the box and gasped at its contents before she dropped the box. "Leia, what is it?" He kneeled to the floor and picked up the box and looked inside. It was a lightsaber and not just any lightsaber, he recognized it as Luke's, the one that he lost when I lost his hand at Bespin.

"Look, I'm betting Lando thought you'd appreciate it."

"Han, I don't like it, I have a bad feeling about this." She glanced at the lightsaber, and took it from Han. Not only was it Luke's, at one time it had been his father's, _her _father's.

"I suspect when Luke finds out you have that, he'll want you to start training with it."

"Suppose so, he'd mentioned a few times that he wished I had one." She turned to find her brother's presence in the room. _'Leia, you don't have to start training with it until you're comfortable with it.'_ She silently thanked him.

Han looked around them, "Well I suppose we ought to clean up this mess and then head to bed. We can finish rest of the presents later." He helped Leia up and kissed her lightly, "Or perhaps, we can have the droids clean this mess up and we can just go to bed." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, I suppose that's a better idea, I do have an early morning tomorrow." Han picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

The next morning came too early for Leia; but, as usual she awoke ten minutes before the alarm. She looked over to her husband who was still asleep. She smiled; he lay on his side with his hand on her belly. She felt the baby move as she put her hand on top of his. She reached out with the force and touched the baby; it always felt strange touching him with her mind. She then felt Han kissing her neck, sending shivers down her body. "Good morning Han." She turned to face him and he pulled her closer just as their alarm went off. Han reached behind him and shut the alarm off then he turned back to Leia only to find her already out of bed.

Reluctantly he got up and followed her into the bathroom. "Well, back to reality, right?"

"Yes," She agreed as she stepped into the shower. "It had to happen sooner or later."

"I would have preferred later," He said as he stepped in the shower behind her.

Leia sat in the war room at the senate as she listened to the latest developments of the remnants of the Empire. Before the meeting her aid and best friend Winter had caught her up on what had gone on the past two months. She was grateful for Winter's photographic memory.

Admiral Ackbar stood at the head of the war room's table, "As you can see in the last two months there have been several attacks on Alliance bases on the outer rim. We need to send reinforcements to them as soon as possible." Leia suddenly had a sense of dread, they were going to send Han, and she knew it. "I suggest that we send General Calrissian," relieved she sighed then the Calimari glanced at Leia, "and General Solo."

Mon Mothma stood, "I agree, I think if anyone can handle the threats its Solo and Calrissian." Leia wasn't too pleased but she couldn't do much about sending her husband on missions, after all it was his job and they did have a point, Han and Lando were the best choices.

After the meeting adjourned Leia approached Mon Mothma. "Now, Leia, I hope you didn't come over her to talk me out of sending your husband on this mission."

"No Mon, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, I know Han has his duty to the New Republic, and we knew situations like this would come up. I do have a few other things I need to talk to you about, but I would rather talk to you in private."

Leia and Mon Mothma went to her office to talk privately. "Well, Mon, first thing first," she clasped her hands together; "Han and I are going to have a baby."

"Oh, Leia, congratulations," Mon exclaimed, "I'm sure your husband is thrilled."

"Yes, I've never seen him so happy," rolling her eyes, "or so overprotective."

Putting her hand on Leia's shoulder, "I'm sure your father would have been very happy for you."

"Yes, I do believe Bail would have been very happy." She looked at Mon and then said, "Now, there is something else I need to tell you," Leia paused and took a deep breath. "As you know both my husband I and were very close to the late Commander Skywalker."

"Yes, I recall you three were quite close."

"Well, the night before the Battle of Endor, Luke told me something that completely changed my life. He had discovered that he and I were twin brother and sister."

"I can see why his death affected you as bad as it did," she said. "Did he say how he came across this information?"

"No, I think he thought it more important to tell me about our relationship before he did what he had to do. There was something else that he told me. I've hidden it from everyone, except Han, and I feel now that if I'm going to continue my life without fear, I should make it known to other people. Mon what I'm about to say may change the way rest of the council may think of me."

Mon looked at the younger woman, "It must be something really big."

"When Luke told me he was my brother, he also told me the identity of our biological father. At first I couldn't believe it, yet I knew somehow it to be true…that Darth Vader was our father."

In all of the years that Leia had known Mon Mothma she had rarely seen her change her expression. What Leia had just told her caused Mon to have a genuine look of fear on her face. "That can't be possible Leia."

"At first I didn't believe it either, but this past year I have come across the proof. The Jedi's in the Old Republic kept DNA samples of all their students, and I was able to cross reference mine with the Jedi Knight who became Vader," Leia pulled a piece of paper out of her desk and handed it to Mon Mothma, "As you can see it's a 99.9% match."

"Anakin Skywaker was your father?"

"Yes, in my research I found that he did many great things, but it doesn't make up for what he did as Vader. I still haven't forgiven him for what he did to Han and me, and perhaps I never will, but there is no denying that he was my father."

They sat in silence before Mon Mothma spoke, "I can now understand why Bail Organa always changed the subject when he was asked who your biological parents were." She sat for a few minutes, "I wonder who your mother could have been."

"That's information that probably went to the grave with my adoptive parents, if Breha even knew." Leia stayed silent for a moment when she felt a push from Luke, "There is one other thing that I have to discuss with you."

"After everything you've told me so far, I can't imagine what else you have to tell me."

"Well as you know, when he died, Luke was in training to become a Jedi Knight."

"Yes, it always felt good to have a Jedi in our corner, if it wasn't for his skills, we wouldn't have won as many battles as we did, I'm sure."

"The last couple of months, I have been visited by the spirits of Luke and Anakin. They wish for me to train as a Jedi."

"Leia, I don't know; we need your skills and knowledge to help continue to strengthen the New Republic. As you know, there are things that you were schooled in that are vital to the survival of our government. Your absence during your honeymoon was enough to push us behind schedule."

"Mon, rest assured my training will not affect my position in rebuilding our government, but I will eventually have to phase myself out," she placed a hand on her belly, "My training is important to protect my child."

Leia walked into the darkened apartment; half expecting that Han would have already been home. She was sure that Han had accepted his mission to the outer rim so he probably was still at work going over the final details. She glanced at the remaining presents on the table, but decided to wait for her husband to finish going opening them. She sat on the couch and noticed Luke's lightsaber on the coffee table. She picked it up and studied it. The entire time it was in Luke's possession she had never seen it this close, holding it in her hands she could feel the power of the previous two owners of the weapon. She played with the switch to turn it on, but never activated it. She rose from the couch and put the lightsaber on the fireplace mantle.

She decided that since she was alone that she would meditate. Settling down she stretched out and could feel Luke watching her. She could also feel her father, but for the first time she accepted his presence even though she still wasn't ready to talk to him. She reached out even further and found that her husband was entering the building, clearly not in a good mood. She reached out to his presence and did her best to will him to be calm, that it'd be ok, although she wouldn't be sure if she succeeded until he came through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Same Disclaimer

Chapter 5

Han was slightly calmed down when he entered the apartment, but he still wasn't happy. Leia emerged from the living room to greet her husband, and to hope she can calm him the rest of the way down. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he returned the gesture. She looked up to him and stroked his scruffy face. She lifted up on her toes and gently kissed him.

"Han, it'll be ok. I'm sure you won't have to be gone for a long time." They made their way to the living room, he sat on the couch and she took her place on his lap.

"Isn't there something you can do? Pull rank or something? I just don't like the idea of leaving you and the baby alone," he said as he lightly caressed her belly.

Leia knew that Han never really cared to be a part of the military, that he'd accepted the General's commission for her. She thought back to the conversation she had with him shortly before they left for Endor the previous year. _'So, after all these years, what made you finally accept a commission?_' '_You Princess,' he answered her, 'I figured I ought to make myself more respectable, if I'm dating a princess.'_

"You know that I don't like it any better than you, plus it'd be an abuse of power" she said as she looked into his eyes, "But I know like everyone else in the New Republic, that you are the best man for the job."

"I suppose your right," he conceded. "So sweetheart, tell me, what did you do your first day back to work?"

"Oh, you know; budget meetings, meetings with the senate, a meeting with Alderaanian refugees, and another meeting after another….you know, the usual, and I also told Mon Mothma everything."

"So what was her reaction when you told her you're going to be a Jedi?"

"I don't think she was too thrilled, although she was glad to have Luke in our corner during the struggle with the Empire. She thinks my position is too important for me to give up."

"Well, she's just going to have to get used to it, your Jedi training is important," he paused for a moment, "I asked Lando what he was thinking when he sent you the lightsaber, and he swears he had nothing to do with it."

"What? Then who would send it?" She glanced at the lightsaber on the fireplace mantle and she thought she saw her father's force ghost appear then disappear. "Son of a…"

"Leia," He caressed her cheek, "It wasn't who I think it was?"

"Oh yeah, it looks like I'm going to have that talk with him, that I've been avoiding."

"You have to face him sometime…I wish I could do it for you, there are a few things I want to say to him."

She shifted on Han's lap when they heard her belly grumble. Laughing she said, "You know I think our son is trying to tell us something."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I haven't had much to eat since breakfast this morning, c'mon princess, let's go to that Alderaanian restaurant you've been begging me to take you to."

* * *

The next morning Leia awoke at her normal time. Han was already awake and was watching her sleep. She rolled on her side to face him, "How long have to been watching me?"

"Oh, maybe ten-fifteen minutes," he reached around her and pulled her close. "I love you."

"I know," she smiled at him. "You know, I think I'm going to miss you." She rolled on her back. Han moved his hand over her bare belly, and chuckled. "What?"

"You're starting to show."He then switched his expression to a somber one, "I hope Lando and me can resolve the situation in the outer rim quickly," he said placing his hand protectively over her belly, "I don't want to miss any more of this than I have to."

All too soon their alarm went off.

Leia cleared her schedule so that she could be at the docks when Han was scheduled to leave. When she arrived she didn't see Han anywhere around so she decided to take a tour of the area until he arrived. She looked at the row of X-Wings and she thought back five years when they had scored their first victory against the Empire by destroying the Death Star. She could almost see Luke as the naïve farm boy he was when she met him. She then felt someone approaching behind her, but the presence didn't feel threatening…but whoever it was, was trying to sneak up on her.

"Hello, Wedge," she said without turning around.

"Aw, princess, how'd you know it was me?"

"Jedi senses," she smiled. "How are the Rogues treating you?

"Pretty well, but things just aren't the same without Luke," he paused, "I still can't believe that he was your brother, all those years he had such a huge crush on you. So how are you doing?"

"Doing good, getting back into the swing of things. There is so much to catch up on," she then saw Han heading their way.

"Hey Wedge, you ain't trying to move in on my wife?" Han said as he approached them.

Putting his arm over Leia's shoulder Wedge replied, "Maybe, General, I've always thought you were a bit too tall for her."

Leia swatted at Wedge then removed herself from him and joined her husband's side. "Very funny Wedge, 'sides everyone is too tall for her."

"If everyone is going to make fun of my height I can leave and go back to work. I don't have to stick around you know. I thought I'd be nice and see you off." She dug her knuckle into his side.

"OK, we'll play nice," Han said then added, "Your royal shortnessness."

"Han! I can't believe you, you scruffy nerf herder."

Their banter was cut off by the P.A. system announcing that the ships were ready to go. Wedge looked at the Solo's, "Well, I better get to my X-wing. Don't hurt him too bad princess, we need him to lead us."

Leia looked at Han and he saw the tears in her eyes. "C'mon, sweetheart, don't cry," he wrapped his arms around her, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Just be careful."

"Hey, it's me," he said giving her one of his famous grins.

"Yeah, I know. So be careful." She rose on her toes and kissed him. "I love you, scruffy."

"I know," he said then kissed her, "I love you too."

As she watched him walk away she felt Luke behind her. "He'll be alright Leia."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as always

I want to thank everyone for the reviews.

Hopefully I didn't mess up the details from the Prequel Trilogy, I haven't watched them in a long time plus I'm a bigger fan of the Original Trilogy and I've had around 25 years to memorize the details of the original :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Leia walked into her apartment after another long day of meetings. She switched on Threepio before she moved into her home office. She sat down to work on one of the many projects that Mon Mothma assigned her. She thought that if she kept herself busy, that maybe she wouldn't miss Han as much. She looked at their smiling faces in the holo on her desk; she looked up at the chrono and realized that she had been staring at the holo for the better part of an hour. She tried to get started on her projects, but she kept looking at the holo. "Kreth, Leia, focus!" She told herself, "He's only been gone for six hours."

She shut down her data pad and walked though the living room paused at the fireplace mantle and ran her fingers across the lightsaber.

"Mistress Leia," she jumped back a few steps, "your dinner is ready, and I have placed it in the dining room."

"Thank you, Threepio." She went into the dining room and sat at her spot. She looked at Han's empty chair, _'I wonder what he's doing now,' _she thought to herself.

"Mistress Leia, would you like some music to accompany your meal?"

"Yes Threepio that would be nice." She listened as the golden droid played the latest hits, and some of her and Han's favorites.

At one time in her life she liked being alone, she tried to think of when she became codependent. She finished her meal and went back into the living room. She picked the lightsaber up, but didn't activate it. She stretched out into the force, "OK, father, if you're around, let's talk."

Leia opened her eyes and saw her father standing before her. "Hello Leia." She stayed silent, unsure of what she wanted to say. Her father came to sit next to her, "May I?" Leia nodded and Anakin sat. They sat for a few minutes, staring at each other. Anakin looked at his daughter and said, "You don't know what to ask do you?"

"I don't know do we start at the beginning or what?"

"We can start at the beginning if that's what you'd like"

"Does Luke know everything?"

"Yes he does." Anakin looked at his daughter, "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did to you and your husband. But when you hear my story, I hope you'll understand why I became what I did."

"Where were you born and who were your parents?"

"I was raised on Tatooine. My mother was Shmi Skywalker, and I had no father that she ever spoke of."

"So you and Luke were brought up on the same planet." She paused for a few moments before she asked her next question. "How did you come to be with the Jedi?"

"I was nine when they found me. A Jedi named Qui Gon Gin came into my master Watto's junk shop looking for parts to repair his ship."

"Your master," she asked. "You were a slave?"

"Yes, but our master was good to us. It was that same day I met your mother." Anakin smiled at the memory. "I thought she was an angel."

"I don't know how, but I remember her. My adoptive parents told me that she died when I was born. What was her name?"

"Padmé, her name was Padmé Amidala."

"Her name sounds so familiar. I know I've heard it before."

"It should, if you paid any attention in your political history classes. She was a senator alongside your adoptive father, and before that Queen of Naboo."

Hours passed as Anakin told Leia about his life growing up as a Jedi. She looked up at the chrono and realized that it was past midnight. They decided that they would continue the next night. Leia fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. The next morning the alarm was what woke her. She looked over at her husband's empty spot, wishing he was home.

Leia entered her work office and greeted Winter. "Good morning Winter, can I see you in my office for a few minutes." Leia sat at her desk and Winter sat across from her. "I have something to discuss with you."

"What is it milady?"

"Well as you know I soon will be leaving the council to pursue my Jedi training. Mon Mothma is a little reluctant to allow me too much time because there are things I was trained in that only I can handle. Then I remembered that you were right along with me in all of my studies."

"So, your highness, you wish me to take your place? I would be honored, but what if Mon Mothma doesn't approve?"

"I've thought of that, but I do believe that when we prove that you're capable of doing the job, she'll agree. Of course I'll always be around to lend any assistance."

They then went to the first meeting of the day, she was hopeful that they would have an update from Han and Lando, although most likely they hadn't arrived in the outer rim yet. After the meeting Leia discussed her plan with Mon Mothma and reluctantly she accepted Leia's plan. Of course Leia would still be around for support and she was still the last heir to the Alderaanian throne, which made her responsible for the refugees. Leia was glad to have one weight coming off of her shoulders.

Leia didn't have many more meetings that day so she decided to go to her apartment and work on her projects and continue her discussions with her father. Almost as soon as she walked into the apartment, Anakin was waiting for her.

"Good evening, Leia."

"Good evening, Father."

"Shall we continue where we left off last night?" He motioned her to the couch. Leia took a seat and Anakin began. "As I told you I was a slave on Tatooine when the Jedi found me. I won my freedom by winning a pod race."

"A pod race," she asked, "Even when it was still legal, no human had the reflexes to race in one, let alone win one…especially a nine-year-old."

"I had Jedi reflexes, and according to Master Qui Gon, the highest midichlorian count ever seen in a human."

"Midichlorians?

"They are what give a Force user their powers, although they live in all beings." Leia was silent so Anakin continued his story, "When I arrived on Coruscant I was taken to the Jedi council to be tested to become a Jedi, and Master Yoda said that I was too old, so I would not be trained. But eventually Obi Wan Kenobi was granted permission to train me."

Anakin told her of his Jedi training and then Leia asked, "Can you tell me more about mother?"

"Yes, after I was allowed to train as a Jedi, I didn't see your mother again for ten years, but I had thought about her almost every day. By then she had finished her two terms as Naboo's queen and was a member of the senate. Master Kenobi and I were assigned to protect her when she received some death threats. I was soon sent with her to Naboo, the senate thought she would be safer on her home planet. She took me to meet her family before we headed to the lake country."

"I have more family?"

"Yes, and I believe you may know your cousin Pooja."

"Pooja Naberrie is my cousin?" Leia couldn't believe that she had relatives that she never knew of before.

Anakin looked at his daughter, "I am sorry that my actions kept you from knowing your mother's family." He then went on to tell Leia about how he and Padmé fell in love and about the nightmares he started to have at the time.

"It was my first failure, and I was determined to never fail again," he told her. Leia was in tears when he told her about his mother's death. He then told her about the Battle of Geonosis, which marked the beginning of the Clone Wars. "We were married in secrecy soon after."

"I can't imagine how difficult it would be to hide your marriage from everyone."

"It was difficult, we were rarely together. Several months would go by before we'd see each other. Then one day after being separated several months, Padmé gave me the news that she was expecting, I was never happier. It was also around the time my nightmares began again. I saw your mother dying in childbirth." He sat in silence for a few minutes before continuing, "Palpatine knew of my love for your mother, and knew I was the father of her child. He also knew of my nightmares. He used my fear of losing her to draw me to the dark side. He told me the dark side was powerful enough to prevent death."

"But it couldn't. Palpatine was a sith."

"Yes, a sith who needed an apprentice," he paused, "I was too weak to see that he was manipulating me, I was clouded by my feelings for your mother. It was one of the reasons the old Jedi's preached detachment. Being attached to someone can lead to the dark side if one isn't too careful. If I hadn't fallen, your mother probably would have lived. It was my fault that she died, I killed her."

Anakin told Leia about his battle with Obi Wan and how he came to be the machine that he was the last half of his life. "When I woke up, Palpatine told me that Padmé was dead and so were my children. It would be twenty-three years before I would know for sure that my son had survived, and it wasn't until my battle with him on the Death Star that I discovered that my daughter was alive as well."

After hearing Anakin's story Leia now saw her father in a different light. It was his love for her mother that drove him to the dark side. She thought about how much she loves Han and how she would do anything for him. She was fearful that the same could happen to her, Anakin sensed her fear. "Leia, you're strong, you always have been. Now that you know my story, you can protect yourself and your children from falling."

If she could have, Leia would have hugged her father. She looked at him, "I forgive you father." Anakin smiled at her and faded away. Leia went to the fireplace mantle and picked up the lightsaber and activated the blade. She felt the Force flow through her and for the first time she could clearly see her future.


	7. Chapter 7

Same Disclaimer

Chapter 7

Han stood on the deck of the command ship. Being one who had traveled from one end of the galaxy to the other not many things surprised him anymore. Immediately upon their arrival they were caught in the cross fire between the local government and what appeared to be an Imperial Star Destroyer. He immediately opened communications between his ship and the unknown Imperial Ship, "Unknown Imperial fighter, this is General Han Solo of the New Republic, cease fire." On the other end he just heard silence so he repeated the command. Still there was nothing but silence from the other end. Without warning the Imperial ship fired upon their cruiser. "Ok, it looks like our friends out there want to play."

Han ordered the deployment of the X-Wing squadrons and he watched as the Imperial Ship released their TIEs. The battle was over in record time, Wedge and the other pilots made waste of the TIEs and moments later the Imperial Star Destroyer jumped to lightspeed.

Han and Lando met with the Governors of the planet and discovered that this particular Star Destroyer had been jumping from one small planet to the next wreaking havoc but no one had any idea who the commander was. It was decided that the Republic would keep a small squad posted on the planet incase the Imperials returned. Lando agreed to stay and command them.

When Han was boarding the transport to take him back to his command ship one of the governor's assistants caught him. "Sir, I was told to give you this. Our intelligence picked up communications from the Imperial ship, and we don't have the capability to decode it." Han took the data chip and told him that he'll get his people right on it.

Han returned to his ship and relayed his mission report to Coruscant. He had a bad feeling that this wasn't over yet.

* * *

"Gah," Leia shouted as the bolt from the remote hit her in the thigh. She shut down the lightsaber. "Luke I just can't do this. What's wrong with a Jedi just using a blaster?"

"You must unlearn what you have learned," he quoted one of Yoda's favorite sayings. "You can't give up now; look at how far you've come." He suddenly had an idea. "Leia do you have a blindfold?"

Leia went into her room and after a bit she came out with a blindfold in her hands. "What is this for?"

"Put it over your eyes, and pick up the lightsaber." Leia did as instructed and the remote sprang to life with the first bold promptly hitting her in the shoulder.

"Kreth, Luke how is this supposed to help?"

"Just stretch out and picture the remote. Stop thinking about what you can't see; sometimes the biggest danger lies in what can't be seen."

Leia lifted the lightsaber once again and this time when the remote fired its shots she successfully deflected them. Leia deactivated the lightsaber and removed the blindfold. "It was like I could see the bolts coming towards me." Luke smiled, remembering how Obi Wan had used the same method on him. Leia then rubbed her neck and realized that they had been training for over three hours. "I think we ought to call it a day. I don't need to over exert myself, and plus I think your nephew is getting hungry."

"Yes you should take a break, and as quick that you're picking this up, I think you should start working on your own lightsaber, one that is truly yours."

"I would like to do that." She paused to rub her belly, now even under her clothes was a noticeable bump. She was nearing the end of her first trimester and so far everything was going good. She reached through the force to touch her son's mind. "I think he's going to be a powerful Jedi."

"Yes the force does flow strong through him." Luke looked at his sister, "But you must not be afraid of his power."

"I'm not; I know that as long as I know how to use my power, I'll be prepared when it's time for him to train." Leia then went into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She sat down in the dining room and Luke sat in a chair beside her. "I wish we'd known sooner that we were siblings. All those years I always felt there was something between us that I couldn't explain. Losing you so soon after finding out that you was my brother made it much more difficult."

"But you haven't lost me, I'm still with you."

"But it's not the same. You should have gotten off that Death Star."

"It didn't work out that way, and I'm sorry. You know I'm glad that you've had Han all these years."

"Me too, it's kind of funny to look back to when we first met him. I could bet the _Falcon_ that if you told him he'd be like he is now he would have shot you."

"You know, Obi Wan knew that his destiny lied with ours. But you're right; he didn't think there was a force out there controlling his destiny."

Leia chuckled, instantly missing her husband. She had heard the transmissions that he had sent a few days before, from the sound of things he probably would be stuck out in the outer rim for a few more weeks, possibly a month.

* * *

"General Solo," Han turned in his chair to face the young officer, "We have decoded the transmission intercepted from the Imperials," The young man paused, "Sir, I'm afraid it's not good at all."

Han took the data chip and plugged it into his data pad. Upon reading it Han shouted, "Get an immediate message out to Coruscant! Then set our course to Coruscant, shortest route as possible!" He had to get home and he had to get there soon.

Leia tossed and turned in her bed. Something felt wrong; she woke and stretched out into the force. Nothing; she couldn't feel anything. Silently she tried to call out to Luke and her father, but she couldn't reach them. She reached under her pillow for her lightsaber but before she could activate it she suddenly felt a tight grip on her wrist. She was forced to drop the lightsaber. She was forced out of the bed as the unknown being put his second hand over her mouth. Another being stuck a needle into her arm. "Relax," one of the beings said, "it won't hurt your offspring." Leia soon fell into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Same

Chapter 8

Han watched the security holos for what seemed the thousandth time, he was no closer to figuring out what these creatures were that had taken his wife than he was the first time he had watched them. The creatures had not been captured on the Holos on their way into the building and the security had neither seen nor heard anything. It was after they had kidnapped Leia that they were caught on Holo for a brief second. There wasn't much to go on though, two creatures dressed in brown robes to hide their features, looking very much like overgrown Jawas. One of the creatures had an unconscious Leia over his shoulder, and while being no bigger than she was, it wasn't slowed down much. The other "Jawa" look-alike had another creature, which seemed vaguely familiar to him, wrapped around his shoulders.

When he had arrived home he had discovered whatever those creatures were they had dismantled both Threepio and R2. Han was hoping that when the technical group got the droids back together they could share some insight, as they were the only witnesses. What the crime scene investigators discovered was no help, the creatures had left behind some DNA but it was from an unknown species. When Threepio was repaired, he was no help; before being shutdown he had recorded a snippet of their language but it was not in his memory bank and R2 hadn't recognized the creatures either.

The other creature, Han knew he had seen it before. He stared at the Holo trying to remember where he had seen it.

* * *

Leia awoke with a banging headache. She tried to remember what had happened. She looked around her surroundings, she immediately recognized where she was; in an Imperial Star Ship holding cell. She tried to stretch out to the Force but once again it failed her. She lay back down on the bench and put her hand on her belly. She hated that she couldn't feel her son through the Force, she could still feel his movements but it wasn't the same. She glanced up to the ceiling of the holding cell, and she noticed a creature hanging from the rafter. "Hello there," she said to the creature who just sat still, "at least I'm not in here alone."

Moments after waking her cell door opened and two Stormtroopers entered the cell. They pulled her on her feet and put her hands in binders. As she was taken out of the cell one of the Stormtroopers said to the other "Don't forget the ysalarmiri." When she exited the cell, she felt a sudden rush like she was waking up but as soon as the Stormtrooper came out of the cell with her cell mate it was gone. _'So', _she thought,_ 'you must be why I can't touch the Force.'_ She would have to play their game; she couldn't let them know that they had just made a critical error.

She was brought to the bridge of the Star Destroyer and was greeted by the ships commander. "Ah, Princess, how nice of you to join us," he said, "I am commander Paelleaon."

Leia squinted at the man and said, "I don't care who you are or what you want, the New Republic will not sit still and allow me to be held prisoner. You have no right to hold me."

"Oh we have every right your highness; you are on the top of the most wanted list by the Empire; and while we have you here, you'll give us what we want."

"What makes you think you'll get any information out of me when Lord Vader failed?"

"Because," another voice said, "I will not give up as easily as _your father._" Leia turned around to see a man with blue skin and glowing red eyes, "Yes Organa Solo, we know who your father is. Besides, it's not information we're seeking, we can get that without you. What we want is," he glanced at her belly.

"No," Leia shouted. She clutched her belly protectively. "Not my baby, Gods no!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, your highness, he stated. "Your precious New Republic will never find you."

* * *

Han glanced around his and Leia's bedroom and nothing seemed out of place. The covers on the bed were messed up, which meant that she was probably sleeping when she was taken. It didn't make sense, he assumed that Leia would have been practicing her Jedi skills, and if she was anything like Luke wouldn't she have sensed any danger. He walked into the living room; he noticed various parts and cylinders on the coffee table. She was building her own lightsaber. He then glanced up at the mantle where she normally kept her father's lightsaber, it was gone.

Han looked at the security Holo and froze the frame on the creatures, they carried no bags and on their tunics there was no place to hide a lightsaber. He looked at his wife's limp form and noticed the lightsaber was not on her either, which meant the lightsaber had to still be in the apartment. Han ran to the bedroom and lifted their pillows, he found her blaster. He then looked under the bed, there he found the lightsaber.

He looked at it, "OK, Luke, Vader, if you two are around, send me some kind of signal! I know that I can't touch the force like you and Leia, c'mon help me here." Normally Han was not the kind of man to cry but he couldn't help it, he put his head in his hands. _'She's where she cannot be sensed through the force.' _Han jumped; it took him a moment to realize that someone had spoken to him. The voice was very faint and he barely heard it, "Luke," he asked, "Is that you?" The voice still very faint answered him, _'she cannot touch the force, and she's in much danger.'_

"Threepio!" Han called the golden droid, "Are there any creatures out there that can somehow block the Force?"

"Yes sir, a creature called the ysalamir native to…" Han cut him off.

"That's all I need."Now Han recognized the creature that was being carried by the "Jawa". Hearing the name he remembered where he had seen one before, it was on a planet that was popular with smugglers in the Old Republic and still widely used during the days of the Empire one he had been to a few times in his smuggling days, Myrkr. Even though he doubted that was where they were holding Leia, it would be a place to start gathering information on who was using the ysalamir.

* * *

Leia paced her cell, they didn't want her they wanted her son. The blue alien, who identified himself as Grand Admiral Thrawn, was going to use him to make him into another Vader. She suddenly felt herself not even wanting to have the baby anymore. It made her mad that someone wanted to take an innocent child and make him an agent of evil. She looked up at the ysalamir, that thing was blocking the Force, she was sure, but they put it too high for her to reach. "I have to get away from you, but how?"

As if something out there answered her prayers, the door to her cell opened to reveal two Stormtroopers, one stepped behind her while they exited the cell and the other one went to retrieve the ysalamir. Feeling the force flow back to her, she used it to shut the cell door and locked it. The Stormtrooper behind her was confused and Leia used the opportunity to get the upper hand and knocked him out.

Leia knew it wouldn't be long before they would send someone after her so she made haste. She used the force to block her presence as she made her way to the escape pods. She released the pod and was sent hurling towards an unknown planet.

Palleaon approached Thrawn, "Sir, the sensor shows that was an empty pod, perhaps she sent it as a diversion."

"No she was on it, remember she's a Jedi. But no worry, once she lands on the planet she'll be blind again and we'll simply pick her up. While we're down there I want more ysalamir harvested, evidently she has figured out what was causing her Force blindness." Thrawn then turned on his heels and left the bridge.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 9

As soon as her escape pod hit the atmosphere of the planet the dreaded feeling of losing the Force returned to Leia. She saw a small city outside the viewport; she hoped that she would find help there. The pod landed in a heavily wooded area at least twenty miles from the city. She began gathering the survival gear in the pod; she was thankful to find a vibroblade. She knew that even though she was able to make it seem there wasn't anyone in the pod that they would probably eventually figure out that she was there. She rubbed her belly and spoke to her son, "I hope I can get us to help before they find us." She had no idea what kind of creatures would be out there but she had to risk it.

She pushed open the heavy pod door and a rush of hot sticky air hit her. With her pack on she headed towards the city. She looked up in the trees and noticed several ysalamir in the trees. "So much for using the Force for protection, I just hope you guys are the most dangerous things out here."

When Han and Chewie brought the _Falcon_ out of lightspeed over the planet of Mykyr they noticed the Imperial Star Destroyer. Chewie growled. "I see it, I see it," Han answered."It looks like the same ship from the outer rim; which means I'm betting Leia's on that ship. Let's get planet side before they see us." Han watched the Star Destroyer and he saw an escape pod jettisoned.

[You think they have to evacuate?"]Chewie roared.

"I don't think so buddy, they only released one. If they were evacuating ship they would have released more by now." Then it suddenly hit him, "Leia!"

[You think Leia was in that?]

"I'd bet the _Falcon_ she was."

[Why didn't they fire on it?]

"Pretty sure they want her alive. If she was in that pod, we better hope we find her before they do."

Han had no problem landing on the planet, being a former smuggler he had the clearance codes, he just hoped that he didn't run into someone with a grudge against him. Han grabbed his wife's lightsaber and clipped it to his belt, "She'll probably want this when we find her," he told Chewie. He went to the cargo hold and pulled out the old speeders he kept there.

* * *

Leia looked at her wrist chrono, she had been hiking in the forest for about two hours. She decided to take a break, for she was exhausted. For the most part she was able to find paths; she just hoped that she didn't run into whatever had created them. The baby seemed to be moving around a lot, "What are you trying to tell me?" She then heard the whine of a couple of speeders; she ducked into the trees hoping not to be seen. When it had past her she looked and saw the back side of a very familiar 'walking carpet'. "Chewie?" She immediately starting running towards the speeder; but they were too far past her to hear her yelling at them. Her legs were too tired to carry her much further. She sunk down to the ground.

When they arrived at the escape pod Han and Chewie found that someone had been in it. They saw a few small foot prints heading in the direction that they had just come from. "I'm betting she heard the speeders and she hid," Han told Chewie, "She can't be too far from here, c'mon we better go get her."

Han pulled the speeder into where he thought Leia would be and called out to her.

Leia heard the familiar voice of her husband; she stood from her hiding spot, "Han!" She gathered her strength and started running towards him.

"Leia!" He started towards his wife when he noticed two creatures coming towards her. "Leia, watch out!" Whatever they were they were fast, one leaped and caught her by the wrist and pulled her to the ground. When Han reached them the second creature pointed a blaster at him.

"Put your blaster down," the gray creature told Han. "And kick it over here."

Han did as he was told, "Look I don't want any harm done to my wife."

"Thrawn doesn't want your wife harmed." The creature said as they started backing Leia toward their speeder.

The creatures didn't see him coming; Chewie had hid himself in the woods and waited for the opportunity to get the jump on them. With a flash he had 'disarmed' the creature with the blaster on Han. This was enough to confuse the second alien who released Leia to go after Chewie, Han took the lightsaber off of his belt and tossed it to Leia while he picked up his blaster. The other creature realizing his mistake turned back to Leia, unable to use the Force she clumsily swung it at him. Han lifted his blaster and hit the creature with two shots.

With both creatures dead Leia looked at her husband, with tears in her eyes she ran to her husband's embrace. "Oh, Han!"

Han put his hands on the sides of her face and brought her lips to his. Between kisses he told her that he'd never been so scared in his life. Their reunion was interrupted by Chewie's growl. "You're right Chewie, we better get back to the ship before the Imps decide to send more of those things."

When they arrived at the spaceport where the _Falcon _was docked they found it was surrounded by Stormtroopers. Han looked at his wife, "Well sweetheart, this could be it. We know they want you alive, so hopefully their blasters aren't set over stun."

"I don't think they'll risk it, it's not me that Thrawn really wants."

"What'd you mean?" She put her hand on her belly. "Oh, those bastards," Han put his arms around her, "It's one thing to mess with my wife, but my child…"

"I have to turn myself in."

"What, hell no Leia," Han told her and Chewie growled in agreement.

"Just wait, let me tell you what I have planned…" She then told them her idea.

Han watched his wife walk out into the courtyard towards the _Falcon_. ["I hope she knows what she's doing."]

"You and me both, pal." He had his blaster ready, waiting on her signal.

Just as she had expected the Stormtroopers didn't fire on her. She put her hands up like she was surrendering. As they were bringing her arms down to put them in binders she grabbed her lightsaber and sliced the arm off of the Stormtrooper. This was Han and Chewie's signal to start firing on the remaining Stormtroopers. Leia took off towards the _Falcon_ and began punching the access code. As she suspected the Stormtroopers wouldn't shoot in her direction, when Leia was up the boarding ramp Han and Chewie took their cue and came out of their hiding places and ran towards the ship. As soon as they were up the ramp Han yelled, "Ok sweetheart let's get out of here!"

As soon as they lifted from the atmosphere Leia sighed, she could feel the Force again. Han quickly plotted the hyperspace jump and soon they were heading back to Coruscant.

Han fell heavily into the navigator's chair and Leia turned the Pilot's chair around to face him. Han patted his lap and Leia joined him. "Are you OK sweetheart?" He rubbed her belly.

"I think so, it's like I can suddenly see, after being blind for so long." Han knew exactly how she felt. He returned his attention to her belly.

"He really has grown since I last saw you." He gave her a light kiss.

"Two months is a long time." She snuggled up to her husband, "I missed you Han."

Later that evening Han came into the lounge area and saw Leia practicing with the lightsaber. Sensing her husband enter the room she shut down the lightsaber and remote. "I was just making sure I could still do this, I never realized how much I've depended on the Force my entire life until I was on that planet."

"I saw that you were making another one. When did you decide to start training with it?"

"It was a few days after you left; I finally talked to my father. He fell to the darkside because he loved my mother so much." She sat on the bench next to Han. "He thought he could gain the power to save her, but no one has that kind of power." As they sat there she told him her father's story. "I've forgiven him for what he did to me."

"I still don't think I can."

"Well you're not the one he was seeking forgiveness from. Anyways it's best for me to learn from his mistake and not let it happen to me or our son," Leia moved closer to her husband and put her arms around his waist. "You know I'm still in danger, as long as Thrawn is still out there."

"I know," he sighed, "We need to do something about the security in the building, if those creatures can get in undetected, then we're going to need to be on high alert."

"How did you find me, I mean, how did you know where to look?"

"The security holo caught them for maybe half a second. When I saw the ysalamir I had an idea where start looking, although I didn't actually think you'd be there." He then told her about the planet and how he knew it.

"For the first time in my life I am extremely thankful for my husband's shady past." She then gave him a tender kiss which he deepened. Leia then stopped him and pulled his hand to her abdomen, she watched his eyes light up.

"Is that," he asked. She nodded, "Wow that amazing!" Without removing his hand he kissed Leia passionately. He stopped kissing her when he felt no more movement. "Where'd he go?"

"He's still there, he just settled down." She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace. They stayed that way until the ships alarm went off indicating that they would soon be exiting lightspeed. They rejoined Chewie in the cockpit and Han took his seat and Leia took the chair behind Chewie, he was about to get up to allow Leia to have the co-pilot's chair but she stopped him. She thought it was nice that Chewie would relinquish his co-pilot position to her, but she didn't want to replace her husband's friend. She strapped in and watched them bring the _Falcon_ out of lightspeed.

As soon as they landed they were greeted by dozens of Holo reporters and Coruscant security. They answered a few questions then were taken to a debriefing with Mon Mothma. The older woman gave Leia a hug, "Thank the gods you're alright Leia," she said as rest of the council joined them in the war room. "First thing we need to know is who the aliens were and why they kidnapped you."

"I still don't know what they're called; all I know is that they were under orders to bring me to what remains of the Empire. They didn't want me for just me, they want my baby." Leia gave the council a physical description of the aliens and told them about the alien who was commanding the ship. Most of the nonhuman council was in disbelief that the Emperor would have an alien grand admiral, if it was anyone other than Leia, they would have never accepted it. They got confirmation from Han that the Star Destroyer was the same one that had been in the outer rim just months before.

Han stood up and addressed the council, "I just want to know what you have planned to protect my wife. Until this grand admiral is dealt with, my wife is under extreme danger." He sat back down and grabbed his wife's hand.

General Reeikan stood, "I agree, Leia's safety is of utmost importance. We need to work on making sure she is secure before sending anyone to deal with the Empire." What seemed like hours the council discussed what they should do to protect Leia and her baby.

* * *

Han and Leia entered their new apartment, for the past three months they had stayed in their old apartment where the security was tripled, but finally they were able to move in. The apartment was bigger than the old one; this one had an extra room for the baby's nursery. The 'fresher which could be accessed from their room and the nursery served as a safe room. Their bedroom doors could only opened by designated people from the outside and any tampering would set off an alarm which would alert them to danger. Their safe room was designed to survive as much force as a thermal detonator.

In the time they were waiting for their new apartment to be finished, Leia had completed her new lightsaber and she was growing stronger and stronger in the force every day. Luke and Anakin agreed that it wouldn't be long before she would be a knight. There weren't any more kidnapping attempts but the couple stayed on high alert, if Han wasn't going to with her that Chewie was with her. In a way it annoyed Leia because she never got any alone time, but she learned to live with it because her guys cared for her so much. At first she wanted to refuse Chewie's extension of his life debt to Han to include her, but she knew that once he vowed his protection there wasn't anything she could do as Wookiee's took their life debts very seriously.

Leia was putting the final touches on the baby's room when Han came in. Before he could wrap his arms around her, she turned to face him. "Ah, princess, the only thing that stinks about these Jedi powers of yours, I can't sneak up on you anymore."

She laughed, "Well isn't that the point? I can't have dangerous men coming in and getting me."

"Can't you just play along with me? Pretend that you don't sense me coming in, so I can grab you from behind and have my way with you." He flashed one of his grins at her.

"I don't see why you still want to have your way with someone who looks like a bantha."

Han wrapped his arms around her and kissed her behind her ear and whispered, "You don't look like a bantha to me," he rubbed her belly, "I think you are the most beautiful woman on Coruscant, no in the galaxy."

"You're such a scoundrel."

"Yes, but as I recall, you like scoundrels." He led her through the 'fresher and into their room.


	10. Chapter 10

Same disclaimer

Chapter 10

Leia eyed the Wookiee that stood indifferently on the other side of the war room during yet another meeting. In the last few weeks Chewie was her companion to her meetings because Han had been banned from attending them on Mon Mothma's insistence. Unlike Han, Chewie knew when to keep his opinions to himself and when he did voice it, nobody understood him anyways.

It had happened a few weeks before: the council decided to cut back on security due to the rising cost and the fact that everything seemed secure, since Leia's return to Courscant there had been no more kidnapping attempts and the Imperial Star Destroyer that had held her captive had not been seen since. Han was livid. In his experience once you dropped your defense that is when the enemy attacks, and he let the council know, a little too loudly. While Leia knew that Han was right, there was no way she could justify keeping the security beefed up for just one person. Even though she had felt safer since her return, the extra security was draining the resources of the New Republic.

When the meeting adjourned the eight-foot tall Wookiee joined Leia's side and he escorted her out of the room. Immediately upon exiting they were greeted by her husband. "Han you know you're not supposed to be here." Chewie growled in agreement.

"Hey I was only barred from that room; nobody said anything about meeting my wife on the other side of the door." He offered his arm to his wife. Rolling her eyes she took his arm.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Can I help it since they toned down the security that I feel that you're safer with both me and Chewie around?" Han was slowly increasing his pace. Leia in her current condition and the fact that she was a full foot shorter than her husband, she was having trouble keeping up with him. She could feel the uneasy feeling coming off of Han.

"Han, could you please slow down," She stretched out into the Force trying to feel what was causing her husband's unease. "What is wrong?"

"I need to talk to you in private," he said as he continued his pace. He led her to her office after greeting Winter, Han went about checking her office.

Leia sat down on her bench, putting her hand on her over-sized belly and took several deep breaths, "Han what were you trying to do back there, put me into early labor?"

After Han was satisfied that his wife's office was secure he looked at her, "I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just I heard some rumors that some of those gray-skinned creatures had been seen in the underworlds."

"Why hasn't the council said anything…" she started and Han cut her off.

"The council doesn't know everything sweetheart." He knelt down next to his wife. "Even if these are just rumors, I don't want to take any chances, with the security down to practically nothing."

Han took her hand in his and was drawing circles with his thumb and he gave her a worried look. "I haven't felt any danger, unless they have those ysalamir with them, then I wouldn't sense them." Leia's comm Chirped, it was Mon Mothma calling her to the next meeting. "I'll let Mon know what you heard, but I doubt she'll do anything about the security."

"I think you should put in a request to start your leave early, I'd feel a lot better if you stayed closer to the safe room," he told her, "Even with your Jedi reflexes and lightsaber, you have slowed down a lot."

"There are too many important things going on right now for me to quit right now."

"Leia, you've had Winter take your place several times in the past, I see no difference if she takes your place now."On the way back to the war room Han stayed on high alert, but he kept his pace with Leia, she gave him a kiss before disappearing behind the door with Chewie.

* * *

Leia lay awake in her husband's arms; he was spooned behind her with his hand resting on her belly. In the past days their son hand become increasingly active causing her to lay awake many nights she should have been sleeping. Tonight it seemed that he was playing smashball with her bladder. She shifted trying to get out of Han's embrace miffed that he tightened his hold on her. "Han," she whispered, "I need to get up." His muffled reply sounded something like _aww c'mon honey just give me five more minutes and I'll be up. _Leia shifted again trying to release herself but he just held on tight and started to kiss the back of her neck. "Han really, I need to go."

She had no choice; she decided to draw upon the Force to push Han just a little to get loose from her husband's embrace. She pushed just a little too hard, and Han found himself on the floor. "Leia, what the hell just happened?"

"Oh, Han, I'm so sorry. I have to pee." She shuffled off to the 'fresher as fast as her feet could carry her; she would face her husband after she relieved herself.

He followed her into the 'fresher, "Yah know your worship, you could have just woken me."

Leia rolled her eyes, "I tried, and I didn't mean to push you that hard. I've been having a little problem controlling my abilities lately." She stood and wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace, they let go of each other when they felt their son kicking them.

"He's been keeping you up again, hasn't he?" He put his hand on her belly and he could see an outline of a foot poking out. He then bent down to her belly level gave kissed her belly and spoke to his son, "Now listen son, your mamma's a very busy woman and she needs her sleep, why don't you settle down in there." He kissed her belly again and the baby kicked where Han's lips had just been."

Leia laughed, "I don't think he's going to listen to you, he is half Corellian."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that Corellian's aren't known for taking orders." She poked him in the ribs.

"Oh and I suppose a certain Alderannian Princess does everything she's told to do?" Leia had a look of concentration on her face and she seemed like she hadn't heard her husband's remark.

Han started to ramble something else but Leia quickly cut him off, "Han shut up!"

"Now, princess, there really is no need…" She put her hand over his mouth.

"I said be quiet." After a few moments she released her husband's mouth. "Han, go get our weapons, and activate the silent alarms." Han did as told and reentered the 'fresher as soon as he entered, Leia activated the door locks to their safe room. "They're on our floor," she told him, "I'm sure of it." Leia put her arms around her husband's waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I guess we're gonna find out if this thing is worth what we paid for it." Han released his wife and went to activate the comm center; he switched on the apartment's cameras. Within minutes they watched their front door slide open. Leia felt her stomach tighten. Just as promised the bedroom alarms went off when an unrecognizable handprint tried to open the bedroom doors, after considerable effort the aliens had yet to break through the bedroom doors when the building security arrived. They watched as the creatures battled the security. Once again Leia's stomach tightened.

The third time she felt her stomach tighten Leia realized what was happening. "Han!" He swung around in his chair and when he saw her pained expression he knew that Leia was in labor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Han kept switching his attention between the surveillance cameras and Leia. Her contractions were coming at a steady pace, and according to the medical scanner she was no closer to giving birth than she had been twenty minutes ago. She had refused the painkiller he had offered her, mainly because he would have to inject it intramuscularly. Since her detainment on the first Death Star, needles just weren't her thing.

After losing two of their own, the gray creatures had defeated the apartment security and had made it through the barrier that separated the living room and bedroom. The creatures were determined and Han hoped that the safe room was as safe as they had been told. "Noghri," Leia heard Anakin say, "Fierce warriors, they were once highly loyal to me."

"Father I don't understand…" She came behind Han and looked at the creatures in the screen. She took a few deep breaths as another contraction hit.

"Leia, sweetheart, are you alright?" Han moved to her side and helped her to the cot.

The pain was bad, but thankfully she was able to draw upon the Force to take a lot of it away. "I've been better; I'm having second thoughts on refusing the painkillers." Han got up and retrieved the syringe and upon seeing it she looked at Han, "Don't you dare come near me with that thing!"

Han replaced the syringe in the medkit, "You know sweetheart, if it'll help, you really should take it. Besides I'm gonna have to start an IV soon, or you'll get dehydrated."

"If it were in any other form, I could do it." She looked across the room and saw her brother and father watching her. They had been helping her through this, but they both were nervous. She eyed the pair, "And you two aren't going to get me to change my mind about it either, especially you father!" Han instinctively turned around but knew he wouldn't see who his wife could. Leia got up from the makeshift bed and Han tried to pull her back down. "Han if I have to continue to just lie there, I'm going to go crazy. I have to move around."

Leia looked at the monitors and saw that a second wave of security was now battling the Noghri, but everything seemed at a standstill. "During the Clone Wars their world was destroyed," Anakin told her, "I discovered their world, and in exchange for helping their world recover they worked for the Emperor as assassins." He looked at Leia, "If they knew who you were, I doubt that they'd harm you. You see they identify clan members by their blood scent."

"So you're saying if I identified myself through my blood scent, they'd leave me alone?"

"It is possible," He told her, "When I saved their world, they vowed to protect me and my clan."

Leia began to think about what her father had told her, Han had given her a few confused looks. So she told him what her father had revealed. Leia knew what she had to do, and she knew that Han would not like her decision, but in her mind it would be the only way to protect her son. Han moved back to the monitors and Leia returned to the cot to rest.

As Han watched the monitors all the cameras suddenly went blank. He looked at his wife then moved to her side. "It's alright sweetheart, we'll get through this."

Leia closed her eyes to get a sense of who was in the apartment, there were only three of the Noghri left but they were putting up a good fight. She opened her eyes when she felt a familiar presence enter the apartment. "Chewie's here." She started to stretch out to Chewie's presence when another contraction hit, one that was stronger than the previous ones had been. When the contraction subsided she felt as if she needed to walk around, but was stopped when another contraction hit. As Han helped her back to the cot she felt wetness between her legs. "Han, my water just broke!"

"OK, sweetheart let's not panic here." He ran his hands through his hair. Even though he was calm on the outside, he was very nervous on the inside. He went to the med kit and got the supplies to start an IV. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the needle. "Now sweetheart I know you don't like these things but we need to get it started." She tried to back away from him but he just held her. "Just close your eyes and think of the beautiful baby we're going to have, that's it Leia, just breathe deeply." Leia closed her eyes and did as instructed. When she felt the needle on her arm she tried to pull away but Han held her arm still. She felt her husband's hand on the top of her head and felt his kiss on her forehead. "That's it Leia, it's all over."

She opened her eyes and looked at the IV line in her arm then looked up at her husband, "That didn't hurt at all." She then watched as he inserted the painkiller into the IV line, she felt the burning of the medicine but soon it was gone and she felt the pain from her contractions subside.

It seemed like an eternality the contractions were coming at regular intervals and each one lasted longer and was more intense than the last. Han would run the scanner over her and he would check her physically. Leia fought the urge to start pushing every time a pain hit. Finally Han put a hand on her belly and gave her a kiss, "Sweetheart, on the next one, start pushing." When the contraction hit, Leia started pushing, "OK I can see the head…"a few seconds later, "Here come his shoulders…" and finally she heard a baby wail. Within seconds Han presented their son to her. "I am so proud of you sweetheart."

As soon as Han placed the tiny baby in her arms she felt the force bond form. She looked at him and couldn't believe that she done this, that she and Han and created this tiny, perfect little human being. After Han had cleaned Leia up he came to her side, put his hand on his son's head and gave her a kiss. "You have no idea how much I love you right now, Leia."

"I think I do, if it's anywhere near how much I love you now." Han crawled into the cot with her and put his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. Leia closed her eyes and felt that the fighting in their apartment had stopped, that she didn't feel any danger.

The Solo's didn't know when they had fallen asleep but they were awakened by the opening of the safe room's door. Han grabbed his blaster but lowered it when he saw Chewie, Mon Mothma, and General Rieekan enter the room. Han gave them a lopsided grin as he got up. Chewie rushed over to Han and gave him a back crushing hug.

General Rieekan looked at the couple and asked, "So does this young man have a name yet?"

Han and Leia looked at each other, realizing that they had never discussed names. Leia looked at her brother's spirit on the other side of the room and smiled at him, "I'd like to name him Luke, after his uncle."

Han looked at his wife then down at his son, "Luke Solo," he smiled, "It's perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Mr. George Lucas'

Once again thanks for the reviews....sorry it's been almost a week since I've updated, I've had tests in History and Chemistry....and a book report due.

Chapter 12

Leia sat on the bed feeding the baby while Han, Chewie, and Reeikan worked on cleaning the apartment. Mon Mothma sat on the edge of the bed. Leia looked at the older woman, "Mon, I think for the time being it would be best to keep this a secret. I'm afraid that if it gets out that I've given birth, I'll wake up one morning and find him gone."

"I understand, Leia." Mon said. "The most important thing right now is to protect him."

Han walked into the room and smiled at his family.

"Everything's just about fixed; just a few more things and nobody will be able to tell that a battle has gone on in here." Han sat down next to Leia and kissed her temple. He looked down at his son as he fed. "Look at him go." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Takes after his fath-," she stopped and bit her lip when she realized that Mon Mothma was still sitting on the bed.

Mon got up and excused herself, "I'll just leave you guys alone for a few minutes."

"That was embarrassing…," Leia looked up at her husband, "There's something I need to discuss with you."

"What's up sweetheart?"

"When father mentioned that the Noghri were loyal to him, I realized the best way I can protect Luke from Thrawn, is to turn myself over to them."

"What!" Han exploded.

"Han! Calm down." She moved Luke to her shoulder and started to pat him on the back. "If the Noghri recognize my blood scent, then they might just protect me. This wasn't an easy decision for me to make Han, if I sacrifice myself then…"Leia had tears in her eyes, "then, at least I'll know then he won't have to live in fear."

"Leia, I can't let you do this…" He ran his hand through his hair, "Krest sweetheart, you just can't."

"Han, this isn't easy for me either. Do you think this is how I planned my life that I said one day 'oh I'll get married, have a kid and run out on them so I can go get myself killed?"

"Leia…I-"

"Han, I love you and Luke more than anything, I can't live my life with the fear that I may wake up one morning and find him gone."

"We can go away, to some far off planet that nobody know us…"

"I can't do that either, Han, you know that." She now had Luke cradled in her arms. She smiled at the sleeping baby. Han gestured that he wanted to hold the baby and Leia handed him to Han. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her husband. "I know that whatever happens, if I don't come back, that you and Chewie will protect him with your lives."

"What is it with you Skywalkers and needing to throw yourselves to the enemy?" He got up and put the baby into the bassinet. "I thought that you were supposed to rebuild the Jedi order."

"When my brother first came to me, I told him that maybe it was meant to die with me."

"What about Luke," he gestured over to their son, "isn't the Force strong with him?"

"Yes it is," she started, "but it had been strong in me, and I never knew it was until Luke told me about it." She looked up at her husband, "But you know, looking back at my life, I don't think I would have been able to achieve as much as I did at such a young age, had I not had it."

Han put his hand on her knee. "So what do you have planned?" As much as he didn't like his wife turning herself over, he knew once she had her mind made up there would be no changing it, so the sooner he conceded to her will, the better off they'd be.

"Well, Mon has agreed to keep Luke's birth a secret, so when I go to them they'll think I'm still pregnant."

Han pointed at her belly, "But it's obvious that you're not anymore."

"That's why I'll wear a false belly, one that I can hide my lightsabers and other things."

"What other things, sweetheart?"

"Well," she lowered her voice in case someone was listening, "You know your little arsenal that you have under our bunk in the _Falcon_," Han opened hi s mouth to say something but Leia put her finger on his lips, "oh c'mon you didn't think I didn't know about that did you?"

"OK, sweetheart, what do you need?"

"Just a thermal detonator will do, Luke and I once took out an entire building with one, so a Star Destroyer should be no problem."

* * *

Han watched as his wife, with a false belly, walked out of the senate building. There was no guarantee that the Noghri would try to take her, but there had been rumors of sightings. Han wanted rush out there and protect his wife but he knew this would be the best way to protect his son. It was like clockwork; three Noghri came up behind Leia and led her away. It was the hardest thing that Han ever had to watch. Chewie let out a long wail…and Han got up and slammed his chair into the desk and punched the wall. Chewie grabbed his friend and tried to calm him down. "No Chewie, I will not calm down, I don't like this. That is my wife, the mother of my child. How am I to just sit here and let her sacrifice herself?" Chewie woofed. "Homing device? You put a homing device in her lightsaber?"

Han got on his commlink and contacted Winter, the only person that Han knew Leia would trust to leave their son with. Within hours Han was at the _Falcon_ to get it prepped for flight.

Leia sat on the bed in her room on the Noghri ship, since they had brought her aboard she had been kept in seclusion. She knew she had to speak to one of these creatures, let them know exactly who she was. She stretched to the Force and found that there were two guards outside of the door. She used the Force to unlock the door. She hid her presence as she opened the door. The two Noghri guards rushed into the room. They looked around and didn't see the princess anywhere.

The first Noghri looked at his companion, "She escaped."

"That's impossible," the second one said. "We must search the room."

Leia took the opportunity to slide the door close and lock it behind the Noghri. Leia took the opportunity to step in behind them. When the stunned Noghri turned around the pointed their weapons toward Leia but she used the Force to take their weapons from them. She pointed one of the weapons towards the Noghri, "You will listen to what I have to say."

"We will not listen to a prisoner," the first Noghri stated. He begun to pull out his commlink but Leia used the force to take it from him. She noticed that both Noghri carried binders so she pulled those towards her, without lowering the weapon she put the binders on the Noghri.

"Now you will listen to me." Leia stood to her full height, with her head up. "My name is Princess Leia Organa Solo, I was born as Leia Skywalker. My father was Anakin Skywalker, he was the Jedi Knight who became your Lord Vader."

"That's impossible," the second Noghri stated, "Lord Vader had no offspring."

"You're wrong; Lord Vader had two children, a boy and a girl. When they were born they were hidden from him. I am his daughter, and I'm prepared to prove it." She held her had up to the first Noghri and he leaned to her hand and put his soft nose to her palm. He took a deep breath and his eyes widened. She did the same with the second Noghri.

Both Noghri bowed down to Leia, "Oh forgive us Mal'ary'ush! We had no idea that Thrawn wished to harm our Lord Vader's offspring," The first Noghri said, "My name is Khabarakh, please forgive us."

Leia released both Noghri from the binders and gave them their weapons back, "All will be forgiven if you protect me." The Noghri bowed to her.

"We will inform the rest of the clan who you are; we will protect you and your offspring." The Noghri left the room and closed the door behind them.

Leia sat on the corner of the bed and saw her father standing there. "Father, will they be true to their word."

"Once rest of the Noghri hears who you are, they will be fiercely loyal to you." Anakin wanted to touch his daughter's face. "You do know that your husband and his Wookiee are coming after you."

"Yes I know, Han's never been one to listen to me," she paused, "but then again, I've never been one to listen to him."

The Noghri aboard the ship one by one took Leia by the hand and took in her scent and one by one they all bowed down the Mal'ary'ush. "We must take her home and protect her and her son!" One yelled. All of the Noghri agreed.

"No!" Leia shouted. "If you take me home then there will be unnecessary deaths of your people. Thrawn will find other's who will try to kidnap me or my son."

"Are you telling us to betray Lord Vader, and allow his offspring to be taken to her enemy?" Khabarakh asked.

"I'm not asking you to betray my father. You must take me to Thrawn so that I can destroy him. It is the only way to truly protect my son."

The Noghri bowed to Leia, "As you wish, Mal'ary'ush." They stated.

* * *

Hours later Han and Chewie still stat in Coruscant trying to fix whatever was wrong with the _Falcon._ He threw a hydrospanner into the Navicomputer. "You Krethin' piece of bantha fodder! Why don't you ever work in an emergency?" Han yelled at his beloved ship. "The ship suddenly went dead.

* * *

When the Noghri ship docked with the Star Destroyer, the Noghri was instructed to take Leia to the holding cell until Thrawn was ready to see her. As they walked her through the corriders she kept her head held high. Kabarakh leaned to her and told her that there was ysalamir all over the ship, and that he and the other Noghri would get rid of them. When she was put into the cell Leia pulled the false belly off and pulled out her father's lightsaber and clipped it to her belt, she then pulled out the thermal detonator and hid it in a pouch and then she took her own lightsaber out and clipped it to the other side of her belt. She then put the false belly back on. Leia pulled her cloak back on just as some stormtroopers opened her cell door.

As she was led to the bridge, she memorized every detail of the path. When she was brought to the bridge she moved her eyes around to find an exhaust port that she could drop the detonator down. Her eyes snapped forward when she heard Thrawn address her.

"Ah, Organa Solo, nice of you to join us again. I trust your trip her was pleasant." Leia just stood there and didn't reply. Thrawn crossed the bridge to her. "Just as stubborn as ever; I can tell it won't be long before your baby is here." He smiled at her, "And soon I will have my own Jedi to raise from infancy, and he'll be ever as powerful as his grandfather."

"You'll never get your hands on my son." Leia looked at her surroundings and noticed that her position was perfect, and now was her chance. She gripped her lightsaber and a second later she ignited it. The stormtroopers fired at her and she deflected the shots. She pulled off the false belly and flipped over Thrawn's head. She stood facing Thrawn with her lightsaber at the ready.

"Maybe I've underestimated you, Organa Solo. But you'll never escape."

"I don't plan on escaping." She then pulled out the thermal detonator and activated it. She tossed the detonator down a nearby exhaust port. "You have less than five minutes to find where it went." Leia made her way to the bridge door, deflecting the stormtrooper's shots. As she was exiting the bridge a stormtroomer got a lucky shot and hit her hand holding the lightsaber. She immediately pulled out her father's lightsaber to keep deflecting the shots.

* * *

After a few adjustments Han and Chewie finally got the _Falcon_ off of Coruscant. They followed the homing signal to a small outer rim planet. As they were coming out of lightspeed the homing signal suddenly stopped. When they stopped they saw a ship exploding before their eyes. Han just stared at the exploding wreck falling into the atmosphere of the planet. He wanted to stand but found himself unable to. Chewie placed his paw on Han's shoulder. He didn't say anything, because what could he say to a man who just lost his wife. The ship's comm started to chime. He looked at his friend who was still staring at where the ship had been. Chewie activated the comm and could hear a baby crying. He growled.

"_Oh, Chewbacca, is General Solo there?"_ Said Winter's voice. Han just sat there, Chewie nudged him.

Han shook his head, "She's dead," he said flatly then got up and headed out of the cockpit, but stopped at the door. "Chewie, set the course for…" He wanted to set it somewhere where he would never have to see anyone again. But he knew he couldn't run out on his son, because he knew all too well what it would do to him, "Set the course for Coruscant. My son needs me."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All George's Characters

Chapter 13

When she woke she could hear a beeping, she opened her eyes. The room was dark as her eyes began to adjust she saw various medical equipment. In her left hand was an IV line; on her right hand was a large scar. She wasn't in pain; she figured they had her on painkillers. She heard the room's door opening; a nurse, she figured, came into the room. "Oh, you're awake!" The nurse then hit the call button, "Contact Dr. Naberrie, she's awake."

A woman entered the room a few minutes later. She picked up the chart and read the notes that the nurse hand scribbled since she had been awake. She put the chart back into its holder and extended her hand, "My name is Dr. Ryoo Naberrie. You can call me Dr. Ryoo"

She took the doctor's hand, "Where am I?"

"You're in our capital city of Theed at Theed General. I suppose you have a lot of questions. For starters you've been in a coma for the past year and three months. And our task will be to find out how much you remember."

She closed her eyes trying to think, "I can't remember anything. I don't even know who I am."

"Nobody knows who you are; you were the only survivor of a ship wreck." The doctor walked over to the closet and pulled out a box. "The only clue we have is this." She pulled out a lightsaber. Ryoo looked at the woman in the bed and noting her confused look she said, "It's a lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi. I only knew what it was because when I was a girl my aunt Padmé was accompanied by a Jedi once when she came home for a visit."

'_Padmé'_ she thought, '_something is familiar about that name.'_ She frowned and looked at the doctor. "Padmé?"

"Is there something familiar about the name Padmé?"

"I don't know, I think I've heard it before." She put her hand to her head and ran her hand through her short, chin length hair. "My hair wasn't always short was it?"

"We had to cut it, before surgery. It was quite long, past waist length."

"Can I have a mirror?" The doctor left the room for a few moments and returned with a handheld mirror. She looked into the mirror and saw a brown-haired, brown-eyed woman staring back at her, mid-twenties she thought. On the right side of her face there was a large scar across her face, but the left side looked untouched. She started to sob. "I don't even recognize myself."

Ryoo placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll do our best to help you." She stood, "I have to go, I have a meeting to attend. I'll be back later, you get some rest."

After the doctor left she looked at herself in the mirror again. "Who are you, who am I?" She thought about what the doctor had told her, a shipwreck, and a lightsaber. The name Padmé just stuck out to her, _'was that my name? No, it wasn't something told her. Dr. Naberrie...Padmé Naberrie._ When she put the Doctor's surname with the name Padmé it sounded even more familiar. _'Maybe her aunt is someone famous,_' she thought. She turned on the Holovision, and watched the news. She fell asleep just before the reporter started talking about the celebrations for the third anniversary of the victory at Endor.

Over the next few weeks she had several sessions to help her regain her motility. To Ryoo's surprise the young woman recovered quite quickly and was ready to be discharged from the hospital, but the only problem was she had no place to go and no family members to help her while she recovered her memory. Ryoo thought of someone who might be able to help her, a Togruta woman who after the Clone Wars sought refuge after Order 66 declared the Jedi enemies to the Empire.

Ryoo brought the young woman to her parent's home in the Lake Country where her friend resided. They found her in the gardens meditating. Ryoo went up to the Togruta and gave her a hug. "Ahsoka! It's wonderful to see you again; I'm glad that you have agreed to help this young woman."

Ahsoka looked at the young woman who was standing behind Ryoo in a cloak with the hood pulled over her head. Ryoo explained that she was a little self conscious of her scars from her accident. Ryoo left the young woman with Ahsoka and she asked her to sit across from her.

Ahsoka found it strange that Ryoo told her that her midichlorian count was quite high; when she probed her she didn't feel like she expressed a high sensitivity to the Force. When she looked at the number again only two other beings she knew of had higher counts, Yoda and her former master Anakin Skywalker. Then she probed her mind, nothing. It was like there was a shield blocking her mind. She took the young woman by the hands and said, "In order for me to help you, you're going to have to trust me completely." The young woman nodded. "And we need to find you a name."

"I don't know what I want to be called."

Ahsoka tightened her grip on the young woman's hands, "Close your eyes, and open your mind completely." While the young woman tried to open her mind, the shield stayed. Ahsoka felt something about the shield. "You have a very powerful shield blocking your mind; I would think a very powerful Jedi placed it there. But why would someone need such a powerful shield blocking their Force potential, unless one needed to be protected." Ahsoka squinted trying to see under the young woman's hood. "Remove your hood; let me see your face."

The young woman hesitated but did as told; she tried to hide the scarred side of her face, giving Ahsoka a view of her profile. The young woman looked familiar to her, the shape of her nose, her mouth, the shape and color of her eyes; she had seen these features before, but on other people she knew long ago. _'It couln't be,'_ she thought, _there's no possible way.'_ She then remembered that Ryoo mentioned that she was found with a lightsaber. "Ryoo said that you have a lightsaber, may I see it?"

The young woman unclipped the lightsaber from her belt and handed it to Ahsoka. When Ahsoka saw the lightsaber she nearly dropped it, it was Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. "I knew the former owner of this lightsaber, his name was Anakin Skywalker, does that sound familiar to you?"

She closed her eyes and ran the name through her head, she thought she heard someone say, _'I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you.'_ She searched for Anakin, and it came to her, but she couldn't feel what to associate it with. She opened her eyes, "Yes, Skywalker sounds familiar. That's the second thing that sounded familiar since I've woken up. Ryoo mentioned that she had an aunt named Padmé and it seemed familiar."

"That's very interesting, Anakin Skywalker was associated with a senator named Padmé Amidala, who was Ryoo's aunt." She studied the young woman's face again, "When Padmé died it was rumored that the father of her unborn baby was Anakin because they were so close," she paused for a moment, "you look like you are about the right age, but it's impossible." It made sense what she was thinking, the high midichlorian count, and the mind shield after what Anakin became it would make sense to shield any offspring of his.

"Why would it be impossible?"

"Because Padmé's baby died with her; would you be opposed to a DNA test?"

When Ryoo heard what Ahsoka suggested she wanted to laugh. "Ahsoka you've got to be crazy! You're suggesting that this young woman is my long lost cousin, the baby that supposedly died with my Aunt."

"I know it sounds crazy, but the Force seems to be pulling in that direction. She told me that your aunt's name sounded familiar and my master Skywalker's name was also familiar to her."

"Well of course they'd be familiar to her, first of all my aunt was one of the most famous senators of her time, and the same goes for Skywalker."

"Yes if you were born before the purges, before the Empire. But at her age, the way the Emperor tried to erase the Old Republic's history, most likely not."

Ryoo looked at her old friend, "It's crazy, but if that's what you want me to do, we'll try it. It still won't tell us who she is."

"I know, but it will be a start."

Hours later Ryoo read the printout of the results, and Ahsoka had been right. According to the DNA test they shared a common ancestor. They were cousins. Ryoo knew she had to tell her mother, her mother would be thrilled to hear this news, if only her grandparents were still alive. Ryoo entered the waiting room and saw the woman sitting, watching the holonews, the young woman looked up at her, Ryoo's breath caught in her throat, and she still couldn't believe it. She walked over to the woman and gave her a tight hug.

A few days later Ryoo brought the young lady, who they agreed to call Sky, to meet Sola Naberrie. Sola could not believe that her sister's child had been alive all of these years; to her it didn't matter if the young woman couldn't remember her life before her accident, she was just glad to have a part of her beloved sister back. When Sky removed her hood Sola smiled at the girl, "You have your mother's eyes." She pulled her into a warm embrace. "I want you to be at home here; don't be afraid to ask for anything." It was later agreed that Sky would stay at Sola's home. Sky thought on her aunt's name; Sola, _Solo. _She shook her head.

She walked around a bedroom that she was told was her mother's when she was a young girl. She looked at the holo's of her mother and learned of her incredible but short life. She was also told about her other cousin Pooja who currently lived on Coruscant, serving in the New Republic senate. While it was comfortable to be here and if her past never came back to her she would be able to live in peace. Her days were spent with Ahsoka learning the ways of the Jedi, which seemed familiar to her. Ahsoka believed that someone must have trained her before as everything came to her easily. During the nights she would help Sola around the house and dinner.

She had lived with her aunt Sola for about a month when the dreams started. In her dream she could see a man with a young boy. She could never clearly see their faces, but the man always seemed to look at the boy with such sadness. She could tell that the man loved the boy more than anything, but something was missing from their lives.

These dreams went on for several weeks. Sky woke up breathing hard. She ran outside in just her nightclothes, she dreamt about the same man from her previous dreams being tortured, he looked younger but he was the same. She was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't know that Sola was behind her until she draped a shawl around her shoulders.

"Bad dream, Sky," Sola asked.

"It was terrible."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I often dream of this man, usually he is with a boy about two years old. The man is always sad, like there is something missing from his life. Tonight I dreamt that he was being tortured." She wrapped the shawl around her tightly. "He is so familiar; although I never can clearly see his face…I might have known him."

"Maybe you should talk to Ahsoka about it, maybe you're starting to break through your shield. This man in your dreams might have been someone important to you." Sola put her arm around Sky's shoulder.

"I think the boy might have been mine." After she had woken from her coma Ryoo told her that when they found her, during her physical examination it was apparent that she had recently given birth. "I think the Force is trying to tell me something, and I need to listen to it. I might need to leave for a while; I think the Force is telling me to find the man and boy in my dream."

Sola pulled her niece in to an embrace, "Sky, you do whatever you need to do. Just remember that I love you and we'll always be here for you."

"I know," she paused for a moment as a memory flashed into her head, _'I love you,' 'I know.'_

Sola looked at Sky, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I think I just had a memory."

Her aunt smiled, "One day when you come back, you're going to know who you are. And when you do, I can't wait to meet you." The two women hugged, "Now it's getting late, it's practically morning. You ought to go back to bed."

Sola was sad to see her niece go, but when she and Ahsoka boarded the shuttle, Sola knew that one day she would be back. She and Ryoo waved goodbye and wished her good luck.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still not mine

A/N Long chapter, I actually had a different shorter version of this chapter ready to go earlier, but I wasn't satisfied with it so I rewrote it....and then this chapter started to have a mind of its own :)

Chapter 14

Han sat on the corner of his son's bed; he was amazed how much Luke was beginning to look like his mother. He had his mother's nose her mouth and the shape of his eyes were hers, except when he grinned he had inherited his father's famous grin, and he had inherited his father's hazel eye color, in a way Han was glad that he had inherited his eyes; it would be too hard to look upon his son if he had to look into his mother's, yet he wished that he had inherited her chocolate brown ones; he missed looking into her eyes. His son was now two years old, and growing up too fast. Luke was far more advanced than any normal child his age, something he attributed to his inheritance of the Force from his mother.

Han still remembers his shock the day he came into his son's room when he was six months old and found him out of his crib, walking across the room to get his favorite toy. It wasn't long after that he was speaking near perfect basic; he often wondered how, with his own imperfect speaking of the language, his son spoke it so well. And now Chewie, with the help of Threepio, Luke was on his way to mastering Shriiwook.

"Daddy," he heard the little boy say, "Why do you got to go out tonight?"

"Your uncle Lando wants me to meet someone that's all," he answered. Han really was getting annoyed with Lando and most of his other friends trying to set him up with various ladies. He knew that they meant well, but he just didn't want to 'move on' as Lando had put it. "Your aunt Winter will be here soon, you like staying with her don't ya?"

"Yeah, she tells me stories about when Mamma was a kid." Han was glad that Winter had a photographic memory, she could tell Luke all about Leia with much more detail than he could ever hope to remember. "Are these people that uncle Lando wants you to meet to find someone to replace her?"

Han looked at his son sadly, "That's his intent, but remember this Luke; nobody will ever replace your Mamma."

"I miss her."

"Me too, son," he told him, "me too."

Han was about to be consumed by his memories when the door chimed. Luke got out of his bed and ran to go get it with Han right behind him. "Aunt Winter," he said as he jumped up into her arms.

"Hello Lukie," she tickled his belly, "How's my favorite kid?"

"I'm good, are you going to tell me another story about mamma tonight?"

"Yes, if you're real good," she smiled at the boy, "Hello General, how are you tonight?"

"Rather not be going out on this thing."

"Then why do you keep going out on them?" She asked.

"To keep Lando's mouth shut, he just doesn't understand."

Winter smiled at him. "Well, General, you'd better get going you're going to be late," as Han walked out of the apartment she turned her attention to Luke, "Now young man, its way past your bedtime."

* * *

Sky and Ahsoka arrived on Courscant a few days after their departure from Naboo. Sky pulled her hood over her face and looked upon the city, things seemed familiar here. They would be going to the senate building to meet with Ryoo's sister Pooja. When Pooja Naberrie got the call that Ahsoka and her long lost cousin would be arriving she got very excited.

When they entered her office, Sky kept her hood up as she rarely took it down around new people until she fully trusted them. Pooja had been warned by her mother and sister that her cousin was very conscious of her scars. When they met with Pooja it was time for her to go home, since none of them had eaten they decided to go out to eat.

While they were eating, Sky told Pooja about her dreams, and how she needed to find this man and boy in her dream. She listened to her cousin talk about what was going on in the senate. Her eyes wandered around the restaurant where she saw a man greeting a woman. His back was to her, but she could tell that the man didn't really want to be there.

Han shook the hand of the woman that Lando had set him up with. She was tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes, just the type of girl he would have gone for at one point in his life. But that was before he fell in love with a short brown-eyed brown-haired princess eight years ago. He made polite chit chat with her, he really wanted to get this evening over. He could suddenly feel as if someone was watching him, the type of sensation he used to get when either Luke or Leia had probed his mind.

He looked around and saw Pooja Naberrie, Han thought it was a shame that Leia never got around to tell her that they were cousins, he now thought it pointless, why tell someone that they have a cousin, but by the way she's dead. With her he saw a Togruta female and another small figure next to her whose face was covered by her hood. When he looked at the hooded figure, the probing feeling stopped.

* * *

She didn't know why she was doing it, why it was her business to be probing some random man in a restaurant, but that was what the Force was telling her to do. Sky could sense much sadness in this man, but yet there was happiness about him centered on a small boy. She looked at him from under her hood when she saw him look at her, she immediately stopped probing. Sky found it strange, most people when probed usually didn't feel it, but this man had. When she stretched out to him she found that he wasn't Force sensitive. Ahsoka looked at her, "Sky is everything alright?"

"That man over there, there is just something about him."

Ahsoka looked at the man, and so did Pooja. "Oh that's General Han Solo," Pooja told them.

The words hit her like a ton of bricks, "H-Han Solo?" She looked over at the man again, "He seems very familiar."

"Well most beings knows who he is," Pooja started, "His wedding nearly three years was perhaps the biggest event of the New Republic."

Looking at the woman with him, "That's not his wife is it," Sky asked.

"No, sadly his wife died two years ago," Pooja said, "since her death, it seems many of his friends have tried to set him up, but I've heard that he's not interested, he just goes on these things to please his friends," she paused for a moment, "His wife was wonderful, I served in the Galactic Senate with her before it was disbanded and when the New Republic formed she was elected Minister of State. When they had returned from their honeymoon she gave up her position to train as a Jedi, she died shortly after."

"She was training to be a Jedi?" Ahsoka asked, "Who could have possibly been training her?"

"I don't know, I think the only person who really knew was Mon Mothma."

"Mon Mothma?" Sky asked. Once again her cousin had said another name that seemed familiar to her.

"Our President."

Now the sadness about the man made sense, he was out on a date but yet he was still mourning the loss of his wife. She looked up to where the man was, only to find him gone.

* * *

Their food had just been delivered when his commlink chimed; he answered it to hear a very distraught Wookiee on the other end. He gave his regards to the woman and threw a few credits on the table, and secretly thanked his best pal for rescuing him from another date. On the way out of the restaurant he glanced at the table that Pooja Naberrie and her companions were at, something was strange about the hooded figure. He could have sworn that he saw a glimpse of a lightsaber hanging from her belt.

Han entered the main hold of the _Falcon_ there he found Chewie working on the hyperdrive. "Hey Pal."

["You know, Han, you should just tell Lando you don't want to go on these dates."], he growled at him.

"Yeah and never hear the end of it; he seems to think I can't be happy without female companionship."

["Before you met Leia, you couldn't."]

"Yeah well maybe Leia changed me, now the only person I'm concerned with is Luke and makin' sure he grows up well, that he'll make his mother proud."

Han left Chewie in the hold while he went to his cabin. Since he lost Leia he rarely stayed longer than a few minutes in his cabin, too many memories with her there. He picked up a holo of them taken shortly after he had rescued her off of Mykr; his hand was resting on her growing belly. She looked so happy, hell even he looked happy in those days. "Damn it Leia, why did you have to go get yourself killed," he sighed, "and why the hell did I agree to let you go?"

* * *

Ahsoka woke the next morning to find Sky gone. She found Pooja in the living room getting ready for her day. "Pooja, have you seen Sky this morning?"

"She said something about needing to find something. She left about an hour ago."

Ahsoka didn't like this, she had promised Sola that she would keep an eye on her; Ryoo had told her that someone needed to stay with her at all times, even though to an outsider she would seem mentally stable, with her amnesia being alone could cause more damage than good for her.

She had to find him, this Han Solo. When she had seen him at the restaurant the night before something about him was familiar. She found it strange that a non-Force sensitive person would be able to detect his mind being probed; Pooja had mentioned that his late wife was training to be a Jedi, so that might explain it. She had gotten up early this morning because he had a dream about the same man that had been in her dreams all these months, but now she could see his face clearly, and his face was Han Solo's.

Sky didn't know where she should be looking, but she relied on the Force to direct her. When she stopped she found herself at the New Republic military ship yard. She gazed on the various X-Wings and Y-Wings and felt nothing particular about them. Her eyes then set on a Correllian YT-1300 light freighter. It was probably the most beat up piece of junk she had ever set her eyes on. She then sensed a human male approaching behind her. She turned around before he said something.

"'scuse me, but this is a restricted area, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry, I was just looking." She turned and left, deciding she should continue her search elsewhere.

* * *

One thing Han Solo loved was showing his son how to do repair work on his ship. While he would never let the toddler actually touch anything, he enjoyed telling him how to do it. His son knew all the tools and what they were used for. Luke loved being his dad's little helper. Han couldn't wait for the day when Luke was big enough to learn how to pilot the ship.

Han was fixing the holotable, it seemed since Luke arrived the table got used much more than it had since Luke loved to challenge his Uncle Chewie to games. "Hey Luke can you hand me the hydrospanner?" He looked up and noticed his son gone. "Hey Luke, where'd you go?"

Han found him at the bottom of the boarding ramp talking to Wedge Antillies. "Hey Solo, was just talking to your boy, how'd he get so smart bein' raised by you?" Wedge Laughed.

"Very funny Wedge, so how's it going? I thought you were supposed to be on watch right now."

"C'mon, since your wife got rid of the remainder of the Empire things have been quiet." He looked at Luke for a second, "I did have to chase off some lady who was staring at your ship though, bet she was one of your ex-dates, that you abandoned in the middle of the date."

"What did she look like?"

"I don't know, just heard her voice. She was wearing a cloak with the hood up. She was quite short though."

"It doesn't sound like any of the girls Lando's been trying to set me up with. Better keep your eyes open, in case she comes back."

"Will do, General," Wedge said as he left.

"C'mon Luke let's go finish the Holotable." Han was just about to get the repairs underway before his commlink went off. "Solo."

"Solo, can I see you in my office for a bit?" He heard Rieekan's voice say.

"Sure thing, be there in a bit. Hey Chewie can you watch Luke for a few? Rieekan needs to see me."

["Did you finish the holotable yet?"]

"No he didn't uncle Chewie, we can find another game to play."

* * *

"There you are Sky," Ahsoka said as she found her sitting on a park bench, "I was worried about you."

"I was just seeing if I could find some clues," She looked at her friend, "I know I shouldn't have gone off without telling you where I was going."

"Did you find anything?"

"The Force seemed to direct me to a ship yard. But before I could investigate any further I was chased off by a guard." She looked down, "I don't know, but I think that Han Solo that we saw in the restaurant last night might be the key to my past, I was so drawn to him." She looked back at Ahsoka, "Do you think it is just a coincidence that his wife, who was training to be a Jedi, died two years ago, and I was found without any memory of who I was two years ago?"

"I think we need to find this Han Solo, or some information on him," Ahsoka told her, "Maybe we can talk to Pooja when she comes home and ask her about his wife, since she knew her."

"That might be a good idea." They got up to leave the park when a small boy ran into them.

* * *

Han couldn't believe it, even General Rieekan was trying to set him up with someone. "Carlist you of all people I would have never expected to try to get me on a blind date."

"Solo, I knew Leia her entire life. I knew as early as Hoth that she loved you, she once told me shortly after you announced that you were leaving the rebellion, that all she wanted for you was your happiness."

"Look, I am happy with it just bein' me an' Luke, that's all I need."

"Solo, and I've known you long enough to know that you are not truly happy. You may act it but you're not."

"Hey now…," he started just before his commlink chimed. "Yes?" He was cut off by the voice of a frantic Wookiee. "What do you mean you don't know where Luke is?" There were more growls from Chewie, "Krest, Chewie you were supposed to be watching him…did you check the entire ship, his favorite hiding spots?" More growls…"The park? I'll be there in a few minutes." He turned to Rieekan, "Look not that I'm not appreciative of you looking out for mine and Luke's happiness, but I'm not lookin' to replace Leia any time soon." He turned on his heels and left General Reeikan's office.

As soon as the door shut behind him Reeikan said, "Ok Calrissian, I told you he wouldn't go for it."

"I still can't believe that he is the same Han Solo, who was rarely seen without a lady on each arm."

"Well sometimes it takes the right woman to change a man, too bad the right woman is no longer with him."

"Yeah, Leia was really one of a kind."

* * *

"Whoa little boy, why the hurry," Ahsoka asked the boy who had just knocked her over.

"I'm playing hide and seek with my Uncle Chewie, he can't find me." He flashed them a huge lopsided grin. "If you see him you won't tell him where I'm at will ya?"

"Ok, we'll keep your secret," Sky told the boy as he hid in a bush behind them. She watched the boy, something about his grin was familiar to her. And his eyes, not the shape of them but the color…she knew that eye color from somewhere. They decided to sit back on the bench and keep an eye on the boy, until his uncle Chewie came and collected him.

Sky scanned the park, but couldn't find anyone who seemed to be looking for a boy. She leaned back into the bush, "So kid, what does your uncle Chewie look like?"

"He looks like a big walking carpet." Sky suddenly felt her own voice saying, _'Will someone get this big walking carpet out of my way.'_ She shook her head and looked up to see a Wookiee frantically searching the park.

She sent through the force a calming sense to the Wookiee just as he saw a human male approach him. It was Han Solo. She probed his mind and found that he was worried about the same boy, named Luke. She once again leaned back to the boy, "Is that your 'walking carpet?'

"Yes, and my daddy." He looked up at her, "Shhh, I'm hiding don't let them know I'm here."

"I think they're kind of worried about you," She told him. She probed to Han Solo's mind, to direct him in their direction.

* * *

Han approached Chewie, "Ok, where did you last see him?"

['He was over at the slide, then he said he wanted to play hide and seek']

Hand suddenly felt that feeling again that his mind was being probed, but he was too worried about Luke to care. "Well, let's think, if we were a sneaky two-year old, where would we hide?"

Chewie gave suggestions but they didn't find Luke anywhere. Han then felt the probing again; he looked over at a park bench, where a Togruta woman and a hooded figure sat. He wondered if they were the same two that he saw with Pooja Naberrie the night before. He felt as if he was being pulled to the pair.

Han stood in front of the pair and asked, "Have you seen a small boy, brown hair, hazel eyes?"The Togruta woman silently gestured towards the bush. He gave her a lopsided grin that matched the little boys. "Well you see, I got his holotable working and his uncle Chewie is looking for a rematch."

At that moment the little boy jumped out from his hiding spot, "Here I am daddy; did you really get the holotable working?"

"No, Chewie and I have been too busy lookin' for you, young man." He looked at the pair on the bench, "I can't thank you enough for keepin' an eye on him."

"No problem," the woman under the hood said.

As Solo was leaving, Ahsoka looked at Sky, "If you're going to talk to him then you better take the chance, you never know when you might see him again."

The woman in the hood stood up and ran towards Solo, "General Solo, may I have a word with you?"

"Look, I've gotta get back to my ship and finish repairs, why don't you stop by my office and make an appointment…"

She cut him off, "Look its important…" she started but he continued to walk away, "It's about your wife!"

He stopped in his tracks, "What about my wife?" He glared at the short woman who was covered in a hood.

"It's a long story, so please can we talk."

"Alright come to my ship, and we'll talk." Chewie gave him a warning growl.

The woman under the hood looked at the Wookiee, "It's alright, I don't mean him any harm."

"You understand Shriiwook?"

"Apparently I do, why?"

"It's just I don't run into many people who do."

They returned to the shipyard that Sky had been at earlier, and she was surprised that he took her to the ship that she had been looking at. They went up the ramp, she knew without being told, a left turn would take her past the cockpit access tube, then into the lounge. She saw him glaring at her, "Ok, what you know about my wife?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you questions about your wife."

"Look I ain't into giving interviews about my wife, so if that is what you have planned, you know where the exit is."

"No it's not like that. When I saw you last night in that restaurant I felt a sudden connection to you, like I knew you in a past life." She looked at him from under her hood, "You see it's the Force that brought me to Coruscant, to seek you out."

"The Force? You and your friend are Jedi aren't you?"

"Yes, we are."

"Look I know that her father and brother had directed her to rebuild the order, but you're too late, she's dead," he told them.

Ahsoka looked at Han, "Who were your wife's father and brother? I may remember them from the original order. I was a knight in the Old republic; I went into hiding on Naboo after order 66."

"Well my brother-in-law you most likely wouldn't have known since he was born at the end of the Clone Wars, but his and my wife's father was Anakin Skywalker."

Ahsoka and Sky's mouth's dropped; Sky stood up and started to take several deep breaths.

Sky looked at Han, "Anakin Skywalker was my father."

Han tried to get a look at this woman under the hood, "I was under the impression that the only children he fathered were Leia and Luke. Take your hood off."

Sky hesitated, but she did as told, because this man, Han Solo, held the keys to her past. He looked at her short brown hair, which was covering her face. He pushed back the right side of her hair to reveal her scarred face; he pushed back the other side of her hair, and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He took a deep breath; it was like she was back from the dead. He breathed one word before he drew her into a tight embrace.

"Leia."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Three weeks had passed since Leia had returned home. In those three weeks Han had spent his nights on the couch while his wife slumbered in their large bed. His back ached and he never got a full night's sleep. He didn't want to rush things with Leia, but he longed to reacquaint himself with her. For two years, two long years he believed his wife to be dead, that she had sacrificed herself to save their newborn son, Luke.

During the day he attended to his duties as a General in the New Republic, at this time Leia would stay home in their apartment with Luke, getting to know her son. Often times he would come home with her and Ahsoka doing Jedi training exercises or teaching Luke how to harness and control his feeble Jedi senses. Han always knew that Luke would follow in his mother's footsteps and become a Jedi; he just hoped that he wouldn't fall into his grandfather's.

Leia still insisted that nobody knows that she was back, that she wasn't ready to face anyone yet. At the time only He, Chewbacca, and her cousin Pooja knew of Leia's return. When Han entered the apartment this evening, he heard See-Threepio's desperate plea, "Master Luke will you please put me down. I am a protocol droid not some toy to be tossed around."

Han came into the living room behind Leia and wrapped his arms around her. Whispering in her ear he asked, "Did you have a good day today, sweetheart?"

Leia looked up at him, "Yes, it was very productive."

Just then Threepio floated past the Solo's. "Mistress Leia, General Solo, please tell your son to put me down!"

Leia walked over to Luke, "OK, Luke. That's enough levitation practice for today; your daddy's home."

Luke didn't bother lowering Threepio to the floor and the droid just fell to the floor in a loud thump as the boy ran to his father giving him a hug. "I have a surprise for you Luke," Han said as he lifted his son.

"What is it daddy?"

"Your Aunt Winter is coming over tonight."

"Yay I can't wait to show her what mommy has taught me!"

Han looked over to Leia and noticed a horrified look on her face. "I thought it would be nice for you and me to go out tonight, on a date."

"I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"C'mon sweetheart, you've been back for three weeks. You've hardly left the apartment."

Ahsoka who had been quietly meditating finally spoke up, "I agree with him Leia, if you're ever going to fully heal, you need to start doing more familiar things."

"I've made reservations at one of your favorite restaurants," he nudged her, "c'mon sweetheart." He once again moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her; he bent over so that he could nuzzle her neck. Leia could feel the goosebumps forming. "Please," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

When Winter entered the Solo apartment she was as usual greeted by the young boy that looked hauntingly like his mother, mixed with the scruffiness of his father. She loved this boy more than anything, but seeing him always made her miss her dear friend and in a way her home planet. Upon entering the living room he saw someone who was standing in a cloak hiding their identity. Winter thought it odd that Han would invite one of his 'dates' to his home. She extended her hand to the person, "Hello, my name is Winter." The hooded person took her hand but remained silent.

Luke tugged on Winter's robes, "Don't worry about her, she's just scared."

Just then Han came into the living room and made his way over to the hooded person, "You ready?" The hooded person just nodded.

After Han and his mysterious date left Winter frowned, she knew this person, the mannerisms, her height, and the way Han smiled at her. He only smiled at one person like that, but that was impossible, that person was dead. She was pulled from her thoughts by Threepio's wail. "Master Luke, I must protest." She watched as the droid floated across the room.

"Luke! Where on earth did you learn how to do that?" Only one person in her knowledge knew how to do that, and she was…dead. '_It's impossible,'_ she thought, _'there is no way that was Leia.' _But everything about this mysterious person pointed at Leia, but surely if Leia had returned and was indeed alive all of these years, Han wouldn't keep her a secret.

Luke put Threepio down, gently this time. "I can't say. Daddy told me not to say."

Winter looked at the boy and smiled, "Was the person in the hood who taught you this?" The boy looked at her with his hazel eyes and nodded. "Is she your mother?" Once again the boy nodded.

* * *

It was past midnight when Han and Leia returned home. They stood at the door of their apartment. Han bent down and pushed her hood back, he lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her long and hard. "I had a wonderful time tonight, sweetheart."

"I did too. You were right, I needed to get out." She reached around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He pushed her back to the door and deepened the kiss. She had a million things running through her head, she felt as if it had been long enough maybe she had made Han sleep on the couch too long. It was time to open that door…

Then suddenly the door opened behind them and Han and Leia found themselves on the floor, looking up at Winter. "So, your highness, how long have you been home?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Sorry it took so long to update this, had some finals to take and I've started the last part of my classes, so I haven't had much time. And I've had other idea's pop into my head that I've been trying to get out.

Chapter 16

Han sat at the desk in his office. He was thinking of his date the previous night with Leia. She had opened up to him a lot more, which he was very happy about. After they had left their apartment she had told Han that she would bet that her disguise wouldn't be enough to fool Winter and when they returned home she was right. Leia was happy to spend some time with her childhood friend. She and Winter talked throughout the night. Sometime Han had fallen asleep on the couch; he had woken this morning once again with a stiff neck.

Han began to wonder when he would be moving back into their room. He longed for the comfortable bed and for his arms to be around Leia. He could feel that she was ready to move on and if the kisses they had shared last night were any indication of what she wanted, everything would be alright between them. He thought about the conversations they had shared at dinner. While she seemed to recognize every name that he had mentioned, this was a good sign that part of her memory was there. Since she had returned to his life, she never talked or even asked about their past. He had wondered if that part of her life was just gone, or she knew about the pain and was afraid to face it. With everything that had happened to her on the Death Star, he wouldn't blame her for not wanting to remember. But even though it held painful memories, it was also where they had met and where she had met Luke.

'_Luke,'_ Han thought. Then he realized since her return she hadn't once mentioned her brother or her father's spirits visiting her like they had in the past. He found that very strange since they had been such a big part of her Jedi training. Ahsoka had mentioned that she had a shield built up around her mind, a natural defense, that she would put up when she was scared. But what did Leia have to be scared of, was she afraid of her past or was she afraid to face it. She had happily talked about her childhood with Winter, but once they reached the topic of the Rebellion, Leia tensed up and said that she couldn't remember it.

Han knew everything that had happened to her on the Death Star. It was one night shortly after their escape from Hoth while they were en route to Bespin that she had confided in him. Han later realized that if it wasn't for her ability in the Force she probably would have not even survived, or have come out mentally unstable. Even up to the time that she left him she periodically had had nightmares. But why would she be blocking out her own brother, her twin and her father who she had made peace with. Han's thoughts were interrupted when his office door slid open.

"Ok, Han, ol' buddy. Who is she?" Han looked up to see Lando Calrissian.

"Who?" He knew who he was asking about, but where had Lando seen them.

"I saw you last night at _Aldera_ with some unknown person; I assumed it was a she since you were on the dance floor with her."

Han wondered if he should just tell Lando who his date was. He knew it would come as a shock to him. He also wondered what Leia would say, she hadn't said anything about wanting to tell people about her return, but she seemed to handle seeing Winter well enough. Han gave Lando his lopsided grin, "She's a friend, an old friend." Han smiled at his thoughts of his wife.

Lando looked at Han, "Oh I know that look, and you're in love." He smiled at him, "'Bout time buddy, I was beginning to think you'd never move on. "

"I haven't moved on, and I never will. There's only room for one girl in my life and that girl is Leia."

Lando looked at Han with confusion. "Han, this has really gone on long enough. I know Leia was a great girl, probably the best you'll ever have, but…" He was cut off by Han.

"Leia is a great girl, and nobody will replace her." Han ran his hands through his hair. "Look if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone? It has to do with the girl I was out with last night."

"Sure buddy."

"About a month ago, Leia came home."

Lando's jaw dropped, "I thought you said that she died on that ship; that her tracking device in her lightsaber stopped transmitting when the ship blew."

"She didn't have her lightsaber on her when it blew. She was found in the wreckage in a coma and for a long time, and nobody knew who she was."

"How could nobody know who she was, she probably has one of the most recognizable faces in the galaxy." He looked at Han's expression and understood, "So how bad is it?"

"The left side of her face is virtually untouched; she has a pretty bad scar on the right side. She said that they did everything they could to repair her injuries, oddly enough it was her cousin that took care of her."

"How do you think she'll feel if I came over?"

"She seemed ok with visiting with Winter last night, let me talk to her about it."

Han came home that evening only to hear a few Corellian and several Alderani curses come out of the kitchen. He made his way to the kitchen.

"If I must say mistress Leia, I have no problem preparing the evening's dinner." Han heard Threepio say.

"I want to do this, Threepio; Han has been so wonderful since I returned. I want to make him a romantic dinner." She looked up at the door to see her husband leaning against the frame.

"I suppose sweetheart, you don't remember that I banned you from the kitchen." Han let out a little laugh as he remembered the first time Leia had tried to cook for him, with the end result of not being able to use the food processor unit for three weeks after.

"That's nonsense Han; I think I have this thing figured out." With that comment said the processor made a loud hiss and a pop, followed by a lot of black smoke. Leia hurriedly hit several buttons and the processor's door fell off. Han covered his mouth, trying to stop the laughs. Leia pulled out the tray and found the nerf steaks that she had put in there were reduced to charcoal.

Han took the tray from his wife and threw it into the trash, "It's alright sweetheart." He came back over to her and put his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "We can always go out again. Besides I promised someone that I would talk to you about seeing them. I think he'd like it if we met him for dinner."

"And who would that be?"

"Lando."

"L-Lando?"

"Yes he came into my office, he saw us at the restaurant last night. He really wants to see you Leia."

"I guess it'll be alright, I'll go get Luke ready to go." Han bent down to Leia's level and gave her a tender kiss.

Dinner with Lando went great. Leia thoroughly enjoyed herself. Of course little Luke had even more fun, he loved to spend time with his Uncle Lando. Leia only tensed up when Lando had mentioned his mining operations at Bespin. Han quickly changed the subject. He made a mental note that he'd have to talk to her about it soon. He had the next few days off so it gave him ample opportunity to bring back their lives in the rebellion.

That night when they were putting Luke to bed the little boy looked at his mother, "Mamma how did you and daddy meet?"

Leia's breath caught in her throat. She looked up at Han who was leaning in the door frame. "Now, Luke," Han started, "I've told you the story of how your mamma and I met hundreds of times."

"But I've only heard your version, I want to her mamma's." The little boy looked back at his mother, noticing her expression, "Mamma, do you not remember how you and daddy met?"

Leia looked back at Han then at her son, "I remember." Han placed his hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him. Leia told her story to Luke.

Han and Leia stood at the door to their son's room watching the boy sleep. Leia felt her husband kiss the top of her head. "I'm proud of you sweetheart, I know that was difficult for you."

"I have to face it sometime." She turned to face her husband, "Let's go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Yes it has."

Han and Leia walked to their room hand in hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay on this one.

Chapter 17

Leia lay in her husband's arms for the first time since her return. She smiled as she listened to his soft snoring. His chest hairs tickled her back as he took his breaths. She couldn't remember feeling so content in a long time. She closed her eyes ready to drift off to a sound sleep when she felt a presence in her and Han's room. She opened her eyes to see it flooded with blue light. She looked to the end of the bed and saw a man with intense blue eyes looking at her.

"Luke"

He smiled at her. "Leia, you know why I'm here."

"Yes, I do."

"It's time. Time that you fulfill your destiny," he told her, "You must go in front of the senate and request to rebuild the Jedi Order."

Leia felt Han shifting behind her. "Leiawhorutalkinto?"

Leia laughed at her husband's slurred words, "Shh, go back to sleep Han." She looked back to Luke, "I will go before the senate, soon. I think Ahsoka will want to start training new Jedi's soon."

"Ah, father's former padawan. He was glad that you were brought to her." He smiled at her. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry it took so long to allow you to contact me. I was scared."

"I understand Leia. You just need to know that I won't be able to contact you as often now. You're so strong in the Force that you don't need me anymore."

"But I need you."

"You don't need me; you survived two years without me and in that time you have become very powerful."

"Luke, please don't leave me."

"Leia, I won't ever leave you. But one day I won't be able to contact you like this any longer."

"What about father, can he still come to me?"

"Father can no longer come to you, his bond with you, was not as strong as ours. He has already passed on to the next stage in the afterlife."

"So one day I will be alone?"

"No, you'll never be alone. You'll have Han, your son and your future children." He touched her face with his hand; although she couldn't feel it she could sense the gesture. "I love you Leia, I always did. You'll be fine." He smiled at her and then disappeared leaving the room and Leia in darkness.

Leia looked at her husband who was sound asleep. She tucked her body next to his and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning as Han was getting dressed Leia sat on the bed watching her husband. Han smirked at her. "Like what you're seeing, princess?"

Leia gave a short laugh, "I always have. Last night was wonderful."

Han sat on the bed next to her and gave her a soft kiss, "I'm glad you liked it, it had been a while." He then gave her a little nudge, "We going to have a repeat performance tonight?"

She smiled, "Oh, yes, I see this engagement going on forever." She leaned over and gave Han a passionate kiss.

When they broke the kiss Han was the first to speak, "So, sweetheart, what do you have planned for today?"

"I was going to give Ahsoka a call; it's time for us to move forward with bringing the Jedi back."

"Let me guess, certain Jedi spirits have been visiting you in the night again?"

"Just Luke, my father cannot contact me anymore." She looked down with tears forming, "And soon, Luke won't be able to either." Han gathered her in his arms. "I blocked him out for two years and now…"

"It's going to be alright sweetheart." Han used his thumbs to wipe Leia's tears away. She laid her head on his chest. Han held her close; he wished that they could stay like this forever. They were interrupted when Luke came into the room.

"Papa, is mamma alright?"

Leia looked up at her son, and wiped her eyes. "Oh, Luke; I'm alright." Han released Leia so that she could pick him up. Luke sat between his parents. Leia ran her hands through his hair, amazed at how like his father's it was. She knew that when she started her Jedi search that it may be difficult, that Luke may be her only student for a while. He was doing great with what she and Ahsoka had taught him so far.

Han looked at his chronometer and realized that he was going to be late for his meeting. As they walked to the front door Han looked at Leia, "Sweetheart, you want to meet me for lunch after my meeting?"

"Sure, sounds great."

Leia and Luke waited outside of the meeting room for Han to exit. Various officers exited. When Wedge Antillies exited he noticed Luke with someone who was wearing a hood over their features. "Hey Luke, who's your friend?"

Leia knew that once she revealed her identity to Wedge that the entire Rogue Squadron would know of her return, but she wasn't scared anymore. If she were to reestablish the Jedi she would have to let it be known she was back. She stepped forward, she pulled her hood down. When Wedge saw who Luke's friend was his jaw dropped.

"Princess Leia?" Wedge could not believe his eyes. She smiled at him.

Han walked out of the meeting room with General Rieekan, when Rieekan saw Wedge across the way he saw him talking to someone who looked strangely like Leia. Han looked at Rieekan's expression, knowing he was going to need to do some explaining. Han quickly gave him the shortened story before they went over to join Leia and Wedge who now were in a deep conversation.

"Antillies, how many times do I need to tell you to stay away from my wife?" Han chuckled.

"Solo, you old womprat! I can't believe that you've been hiding her away all this time."

Rieekan looked at Leia, "Princess, it is so good to have you back." He gave her a hug.

That evening Han, Leia, and Luke were just sitting down to eat dinner when the doorbell chimed. Han opened the door and saw Mon Mothma on the other side. "Ah, Mon Mothma, what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I came to see if the rumors were true," Mon Mothma said. "That Leia is alive."

"Han, who is at the door," Leia asked as she entered the living room. "Mon Mothma, what a pleasant surprise."

"That it is, Princess." Mon Mothma looked a Leia for a moment, and noted the scar across her face, she reminded her of Anakin Skywalker. "How long have you been home?"

"Not long, I felt it was better to reacquaint myself with my family before announcing my return. Plus I had been suffering from amnesia, but Han has helped me regain my memory."

"Where had you been all this time?"

"Naboo, oddly enough it was my mother's family that cared for me while I was there." Leia knew she should make a return trip to Naboo, and introduce them to her husband and son.

"Who was your mother Leia?"

"A young senator from Naboo, named Padmé Amidala."

"Padmé was your mother? I knew that she was pregnant at the time of her death, but all reports were that her baby died with her."

"I don't know the details of my birth, I'm sure Bail Organa had something to do with my survival, how else would I have ended up in his care."

"Yes I remember that Padmé and your father were quite good friends."

"There is something I would like to talk to you about. When I left I was training to become a Jedi, and now with the help of another Jedi Knight, named Ahsoka Tano, I am a Jedi Knight. And time has come to restore the order."

"I agree, Leia. Please come to the senate session tomorrow, we'll bring it to the attention and place a vote on it."


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, I haven't had much time to write the last few weeks. As always all characters are George Lucas' I'm just borrowing them. Thanks for your reviews, they keep me going.

Chapter 18

When Mon Mothma asked the senate if there were any further issues to bring forth, Leia took it as her cue to step forward. She was sure by now that most of the senate had heard of her return, but there were still several gasps throughout the room. For the first time since her debut in the Imperial Senate, Leia felt all eyes on her. Many of the senators were still in shock at her presence there.

"My name is Leia Skywalker Organa Solo, Jedi Knight, and I hereby make it known that I wish to reinstate the Jedi Order." Leia stood waiting for the roar of the council died down, she could feel many of the senators were angered by this and yet others were all in favor.

Mon Mothma stood, "Order, we will have order." When the crowd silenced she directed her attention to Leia, "Jedi Solo, why do you wish to reinstate the Jedi Order?"

"In the days of the Old Republic the Jedi were the keepers of peace, always ready to fight for freedom."

A senator from high above shouted, "But all Jedi were killed, where do you expect to find more Jedi."

"Palpatine may have wiped out the Jedi order at the end of the Clone War and during the purges, but he didn't rid the galaxy of all force sensitive beings. Some of them were right under his nose," Leia replied, "As you all know, I was raised in the core world of Alderaan and I was a member of the senate and he never suspected that I was force sensitive."

"Yes," another senator shouted, "but is it not true that you didn't know about your own force sensitivity until just a few years ago, during the battle of Endor?"

"Yes, that is true."

A Wookiee senator roared, ["The Jedi would take cubs from their families when they were discovered to be sensitive to the force, will you?"]

"No, I will never say that everything the Old Jedi did was right, as a mother myself I could not imagine the pain of having my son taken away from me and never see him again. I do not plan on taking children away from their families, but I would like to recognize these children so that in the future they can be brought to wherever we set up the temple, so that they can be trained on how to use their powers."

A Bothan senator stood, "Where do you plan on holding this Jedi Temple."

"First I would like to look at the old Jedi temple and see if it can be rebuilt, but I would actually like to hold the training off planet somewhere."

"Will you be overseeing the training personally?" A voice said behind her.

"Yes, but will not be alone. The past years I have been further trained in the ways of the force by Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi Knight who survived the purges."

If the questions were getting to Leia, but she never let it show. She used all techniques she knew to remain calm. The questions seemed to go on endlessly. By the end of the questions she felt through the Force that while many of the senators had changed their minds, many were unreadable. After she told the Senate her plans, Mon Mothma excused her from the building and was told that she would call her when a decision was made. Being a former member of the Senate, Leia knew that the decision could take, days, weeks, even months.

Leia returned to her apartment to find it empty. She was greeted by Threepio's photoreceptors. "Good evening Mistress Solo."

"Good evening, Threepio, where are Han and Luke?"

"Master Solo took Luke to the park."

Leia really wished that her husband was home, she really needed him now. She wanted his arms around her. Leia looked at the chronometer on the wall and decided that she would take a relaxing bath. As she soaked in the warm water she smiled as she felt two presences enter the apartment. One made its way to Luke's room and the other moved through the master bedroom and entered the bath. She opened her eyes and saw Han staring down at her.

"How did it go sweetheart?"

"While I feel that many senators are convinced, there are still many who are either undecided or completely against bringing back the Jedi." She sighed as she sank deeper into the tub, "I don't want to disappoint Luke or my father, but what will happen if the senate doesn't pass to allow the Jedi to return."

"Leia, I believe that it will happen." He held out his hand as Leia got up to get out of the tub. "You'll be trainin' new Jedi in no time."

"I wish I had your confidence." She held her arms up as Han wrapped a towel around her. "They had question after question, many of them are worried that another Jedi could have Vader's fate. If they even knew that Vader was my father…"

"Sweetheart, I'm sure most of them would realize that just because he was evil doesn't mean that his children could be. Your brother was the prime example; there wasn't an evil bone in his body. Mon Mothma trusts you well enough, and she knows your biology." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest. Han let out a small chuckle.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how much I missed this, how much I missed you. I'm glad that I have you back, even if you don't get to train future Jedi, I'll always love you, you know that."

"Yes I do, I'm glad that I have you."

Weeks had passed since Leia's meeting with the senate, and she hadn't heard a word from them. She sat in the living room meditating as Ahsoka instructed Luke with a training lightsaber. At first Leia thought her son was too young to start training with the weapon, but Ahsoka told Leia that in the Old Republic Jedi children started near his age. He was nearing his third birthday and Leia was excited since it would be his first birthday that she would get to spend with her son.

"Luke what is the first rule of the lightsaber." Ahsoka asked the young boy.

"Never use it to attack, only to defend." He replied.

"Very good, Luke, I think it's time for a break." Ahsoka looked at Leia, "I'm sure your mother will agree."

The little boy let out a whoop and deactivated his lightsaber and ran to his room. A moment later Leia and Ahsoka heard Threepio's voice. "No no master Luke please put me down."

Leia rolled her eyes, "You know, I honestly believe that Luke is exactly how Han would be if he had Force powers."

Ahsoka laughed, "He certainly likes tormenting that poor droid." She got up and headed down the hall to reprimand Luke.

Soon Leia heard Threeipo's servo motors coming down the hall. "Mistress Leia, I swear one day, between your son and your husband I'm going to break down." He shuffled through the room, "I'm surprised that I survived the time that you were gone." He then disappeared into the kitchen to begin the evening's meal.

Leia was about to sit down when the door's buzzer went off. She quickly made her way to the door to answer it. On the other side of the door she was greeted by a courier from the senate. "Leia Solo?"

"Yes that's me."

"I have a message from the senate," he handed her an envelope then turned to leave.

Leia stepped back into the apartment; she opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of flimsy. She read the message; the senate had come to a decision about her proposal and she was to report to the senate building to meet with Mon Mothma in the morning.

Ahsoka came into the room and saw the flimsy in Leia's hand. "Good news I hope?"

"I don't know, only that I'm to report to Mon Mothma in the morning."

Leia couldn't sleep that night, she was nervous about the next day. She tried meditating to see if she could see a hint of the future, but the Force sent no visions. She tried to call her brother through the Force, even he remained silent. She rolled over once again; soon she felt her husband's hand on her back.

"Leia, is everything alright?"

"I just don't know about tomorrow, I can't get anything from the Force, no hints not anything."

Han rubbed his wife's back, and then rolled her over onto her back. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "Leia, maybe the Force is telling you to be patient. I'm sure everything is going to go well tomorrow, and next thing you know, you'll be training new Jedi." He moved himself so that he was now over her; he leaned in and kissed her. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. He came up from the kiss and looked at his wife's smile, "You know you have the best smile ever." He then started kissing her again.

"Han?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Make love to me." She once again gave him her bright smile, which he replied with his famous Solo grin.

Han accompanied Leia to the senate building the next morning. "Relax, sweetheart, everything is going to be alright." They made their way to the floor which housed Mon Mothma's office. They entered the sitting room and the secretary announced their presences. Leia had wanted Han to go with her but he was instructed to stay in the lobby. He gave her a quick kiss before she disappeared into the office.

"Come in, sit Leia." Mon Mothma said as she entered the room. Leia did as instructed and took the seat across from Mon Mothma. "We've had many discussions lately in the Senate about your instructing new Jedi."

"How are the discussions going?"

"It seems that we are split fifty-fifty. The ones that are against the Jedi rising again are afraid that another Vader or another Palpatine could come from them."

"Yes, I know there is a lot of fear from many senators, I could feel it."

"As you know, as Chief of State, I can overrule any decision the senate makes, given that I have good reason. Tell me, Leia, do you truly wish for the Jedi to return or are you only doing this because your late father and brother wanted this?"

"The last conversation that I had with my brother before he died, I told him that he had a power that I could never have, and he told me that I was wrong that I had the same power that he had. It was that same conversation he told me that he was my brother, and that Vader was our father. That night before the battle, as I lay in my bed I realized that I did have that power and that I had been using it all my life.

"When I was a child, my father, Bail Organa, would tell me the stories of the old Jedi. Sometimes I had dreams that I was a Jedi. I once asked for a lightsaber for one of my birthdays, I think I was about seven or eight. By birth, I should have been a Jedi all of my life. Luke was told to pass on what he had learned from an old Jedi master named Yoda, and Luke passed it on to me. I in turn have begun to pass it on to my son. At one time I would have told you that I didn't want this burden that I was meant to be the last of the Jedi, something that I kept telling my brother's spirit. In recent years, after all of my training I realized that this is what I was meant to do, to teach people how to use their powers for the good of the galaxy. So to answer your question, yes I do wish for the Jedi to return."

Han paced the waiting room, this was taking too long. All Leia needed was a yes or no answer. He was afraid that his wife would walk out of the office disappointed. The door slid open and his wife stepped out. Upon seeing him she smiled at him. "So, sweetheart, how did it go?"

"How would you like to on a vacation?"

"Leia…"

"Well, we might as well take a vacation while we're looking for people who can use the force."


End file.
